Curtis
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Second in the Santa Carla Chronicles. David meets a potential brother and convinces Max to turn him. What happens when this new addition becomes too much of a hazard to the vampire way of life?
1. Lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lost Boys_.

Author's Notes:

1) This is part two of the Santa Carla Chronicles. It comes after _The Only Way_ and before _Runaway_. There are spoilers for the story _The Only Way_ in here and while it's not necessary to read that one first, things might make more sense if you do.

2) For those of you who have read _Runaway_, you'll recall David remembering his first brother Curtis. This is that story.

Warnings: Violence, blood, death, passion, and an implied sex scene. It is highly suggestive, but the scene itself is not that graphic, don't worry, I don't write smut. The kissing is described in detail, but I don't think anyone will be offended by that.

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Thirty years had passed since the great earthquake of Santa Carla. The hundreds of lives lost in the destruction would never be forgotten as long as there were those who lived to remember it. There were some who would remember it for centuries to come.<p>

Max, the father vampire of Santa Carla and his "son" David, the first vampire he sired as a child, were among the two who would never forget. Each year the survivors of the earthquake passed, but the creatures of the night would forever remain. And while vampires do forget minute moments of their undead lives, the memory of the earthquake would never slip their minds, because it was that night that Max chose David to be his first child.

From the moment Max saw David stand up to the human who was willing to harm the others on the stairway in order to save his own Max knew he was the one. The oldest brother is to be strong and protective, observant at all times, and one to take revenge when need be. Though everyone else in the hotel died that night, it was David's attempts to bring them all to safety that impressed the head vampire. He impressed him enough to spare his life.

David was hesitant to trust a stranger at first, but figuring he would die within the next twelve hours he accepted the drink. Max handed him the flask. David chugged the liquid, ignoring the taste. The elder's blood mixed with his and all that was left was the wait for his cells to transform. By the end of the week David forsook his human life in exchange for one that would never end. David became the prince of Santa Carla.

Thirty years passed. The depression hit hard. As the earthquake ruined the prosperity of Santa Carla in 1902, the loss of jobs worldwide left the town in a similar state. Fortunately six years following the great earthquake the town was able to pull itself out of the hole and thrive once more. The citizens of Santa Carla hoped for a similar outcome before long.

David walked the streets of Santa Carla as he did every night. The streets were always lined with musicians playing for any hopes of spare change. Were there any man with an extra penny in his pocket he was willing to part with, he would be treated as a king and performed any song he desired. Along with the musicians were those stumbling home from the speakeasies that passed off as music halls or poetry clubs. David wondered how the police of Santa Carla had not caught on to the activity within those walls yet. He snickered as he thought of how pathetic humans truly were. It was obvious to the inhabitants who would risk arrest for their precious drinks. He figured that the law enforcers were not as stupid as they pretended to be and were possibly bribed by bar owners in order to keep their business afloat. The things humans would do for money.

A flock of children ran by the vampire earning a smirk from him. David never selected children as his prey. It was too risky for one, but even someone as ruthless as him had a heart when it came to those who had not the chance to experience life.

Beneath the dim safety of a streetlamp stood a band of prostitutes. They whistled at David as he passed by. The blonde stopped in his tracks to take a look at the pickings for the night. Max instructed him that he should be choosy with his meals, to go after the ones who were not likely to be reported missing: whores, thieves, runaways, drunks, bums, tourists (though there were not many of those within the last half of the decade), and those without families. David usually chose the first on the list as they were the easiest to lure away into the shadows.

David smiled at the menu selections. The first had golden curls and wore a slim, black dress with pumps. Her shade of lipstick was a terrible choice for her skin color. She was obviously the most beautiful of the three, so David allowed her another night if merely to have something beautiful to look at the following. The second was an obese woman with auburn locks beneath a tawdry, blue hat. The majority of her abundant chest hung out of her matching blue dress. The third was thin as a pen with clammy, pale skin. Her eyes held no color, her face no distinguishing features, nor her figure any curves. She appeared to be in her mid thirties. Her lilac dress draped from her stick form. David wondered how the woman fared in her profession when she had nothing to tempt a man.

David smiled and nodded towards the third woman. Her nondescript eyes lit up at the thought of being first choice. David decided he would be kind enough to show her a bit of affection she so desired before ending her misery.

David slipped his arm around the woman. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag before handing the tobacco over to the woman. She gratefully accepted and brought her shaking hand to her lips. David watched her eyes widen and she inhaled. She leaned back and let the smoke escape her open mouth. David wrinkled his nose at the notion that she thought the disgusting display was attractive. David chuckled, not having the heart to correct her methods moments before ending her life.

The two walked away from town to the field belonging to a farmer. David often took his prey to that location before slaughtering them. The poor mortal who owned the property had been taken into custody a few months ago on the charges of murder when remains (blood and various small body parts dismembered during the feedings) were found in his field by a farmhand. Luckily for the man the killings continued which cleared him. Those who worked under him were not so fortunate. One could not afford a lawyer and was sentenced to an execution when he lost his second appeal.

Max strongly suggested that David find an alternative location to feed in fear that the police would eventually catch onto him. David laughed at the older vampire's suggestion. He assured his father that he would be on the lookout for any outsiders and would dispose of any pests. Max's most important law was to never leave any witnesses. David took that rule to heart. Although he enjoyed taunting his father figure, he had yet to directly disobey him.

David leaned against the fence. The cattle had already been shut up in the rugged barn. The harlot stayed close to him. David had to keep a close eye on her lest he lose her scrawny frame in the shadows.

She handed the cigarette back to its owner and opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, honey," she said in a throaty voice that made David cringe. This mortal had obviously smoked too many cigarettes in her lifetime and was now paying the price. She wiggled her eyebrows which made David's stomach churn. "I'm all yours." She lifted her foot atop the fence. "Do with me as you will."

David leapt forward. He threw his arms around her tiny frame. She smiled up at his seductive, blue eyes. Even before he acquired the hypnotic stare he discovered that the mystical beauty of his eyes had the ability to charm women. His friends used to joke and call him the modern day Don Juan. David merely smirked at the nickname. His mother told him each morning that he was growing into a handsome young man, but warned him that his good looks were no excuse to break women's hearts. David smiled down at the prostitute and laughed at his human mother's ridiculous words.

"What are you thinking?" the escort asked.

David placed his index finger atop her lips. He shook his head and gave her a condescending smile. "I'd prefer you put your mouth to better use."

The woman was somewhat offended, but in all her current client was much kinder than some of the others she encountered. He had yet to strike her.

She gripped her hands about his back and lifted her crooked lips to meet with his. The taste was bland, not exactly unpleasant, but he had experienced better. David leaned in further and slipped his tongue atop her lips. She parted her lips to allow her client access to the inside of her mouth. Their tongues writhed, mangled within each other's grasp. Soon their bodies would be in a similar state.

The whore assisted David with removing his jacket. Through the years he adapted to the changing trends, yet never switched his color preference. He was dressed head to toe in black and would wear that hue until his undead life came to an end. He was already dead and would witness death for the rest of eternity so why not dress as though he was attending a funeral.

Her nimble fingers released each button from her client's shirt. She removed the garment from David's torso to stare in awe at the man's chiseled abs. She lowered her face to the now exposed chest and let her lips grace each inch of David's flawless skin. David leaned his head back as he leaned himself against the fence. The woman was not a looker, but she definitely had experience in the pleasure business. She removed the shirt that gathered about David's wrists. David wrapped her in a tight embrace. Her lips returned to their starting point.

"Is this…where you want…to?" she asked in between kisses. "Out in…the open?"

David smirked and pushed the girl's hair away from her ear. He gently nibbled on the cartilage emitting a soft moan from the woman. It was only practice for the pain his teeth would inflict later.

He grasped her chin in his hand and answered in a whisper, "My money, my choice."

The whore nodded and the two lowered themselves to the grass. The clouds passed overhead while the sounds of moans and shouting filled the starless sky. The most scandalous of authors or artists could not capture the vulgar beauty and passion of the young couple.

Half an hour later the two lay in each other's grasp. Her head rested on his chest. He pushed a loose strand behind her ear. She glanced up at him. The wrinkles she desperately tried to hide with cheap makeup now revealed themselves behind beads of sweat.

"I've never experienced something so breathtaking," she said softly. Her bland eyes met with his. "I am afraid I can never enjoy another client after spending a night with you."

David smiled. "I'm afraid you won't."

Before she could question the meaning behind his words David pushed her forehead back to expose her slender neck. She allowed the force, eager for a second helping. The hopeful thoughts were soon replaced with extreme pain. She wiggled beneath the man's grasp. He sunk the canines deeper into her throat. The scarlet stained a row of green blades. David greedily suckled at the gaping wound. The woman convulsed and writhed. She could feel her life gradually leaving her body. She closed her eyes, somewhat pleased that the man stealing her life happened to be her best lover. She eventually stopped moving and stared up at her murderer with glossy eyes.

David drank his fill before moving to his knees. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He quickly dressed then tossed the naked corpse over his shoulder. He grasped her clothing in his other hand. Briefly checking for any potential witnesses David took to the sky. He tossed the body into the ocean then hurried back to the house with the dress in hand.

* * *

><p>Max looked up from his leatherbound book at the sound of the front door closing and latching. The elder listened to the sound of heavy boots stomping down the hallway. David reached the room across from the library which hid the hidden passage. Max noticed the garment in David's hand and at that moment knew what type of woman became the boy's prey.<p>

"Picking on women again?" Max asked returning his gaze to the pages.

David shrugged, "As I told you before the sluts are the easiest to subdue." He pulled the lever to open the secret passageway. The gears cranked, emitting a groan, before revealing the hole. The younger vampire slyly smiled at the older one. "Not to mention they're more fun."

Max shook his head as David disappeared behind the door. A few seconds later David closed the hidden doorway. He glanced up at the vacant where once stood his son. It concerned him that the once lively David spent less and less time out in town. During the teens he stayed out until minutes before dawn. Max often scolded him for nearly burning himself to a crisp. As the decades passed the duration that David spent outside the house dwindled. The young man was now returning minutes before the short hand reached the two.

Max closed the book. The writings of Fitzgerald would just have to wait. He slowly made his way over to the secret pathway. Max hated mingling with the humans of Santa Carla so he usually stayed within the safety of his house on the nights his presence was not required in society. David, however, was still a child in the sense of vampire years. He should be out enjoying his youth, not cooped up inside with an old man.

The lever was pulled a second time within the five minute time frame. The sound of the grandfather clock chiming the second hour echoed through the first story. Max felt grateful that both he and David were too heavy of sleepers and the walls too thick for the sound to penetrate. Vampires were not the friendliest of creatures, but cranky ones were even worse.

David's door was ajar as usual. He only shut the entrance to his room when he slept or had a private matter to attend to. Not that Max was beneath waiting for David to leave before searching his room for whatever he tried to conceal.

Max watched David hang up the whore's dress in the closet along with the souvenirs from other harlots he massacred in his thirty year career. Max feared that within the next year the boy would run out of room for the trophies. David admired his handiwork one last time before shutting the closet door.

Seconds after removing the source of pride David ran a hand through his unruly hair and let out a sigh. He sat down on his bed with his hands folded in his lap. His foot wiggled. Max recognized that nervous tick. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. Though it was his house and he could enter the room without permission Max wanted to give his son the illusion of privacy.

"Enter," David said curtly.

Max complied. He stepped inside his son's territory. Usually vampires would fight if another stepped within his boundaries without the owner's permission, but David had not the strength or courage to do any such thing to Max.

Max leaned against the dresser. "David," he said catching the boy's eye at the mention of his name. David waited for his father to continue. "You seem to be glum. Is something troubling you?"

"Nothing, I can't handle," David replied.

"Perhaps that is so, still you need not worry about discussing your problems with me," Max said. He had seen that look in patient's eyes a good cenury before when he used to work in an asylum. David's eyes were the eyes associated with melancholy.

David shrugged. "It's silly, not even worth mentioning."

"Then it's not worth fretting over," Max stated.

David grimaced. It irked him how easily Max's logic could rebut any argument David could come up with.

The elder vampire opened the closet to reveal gowns of various shades and styles. Max personally missed the fashions of the 1910s, which David proudly housed within the storage closet. The boy picked out furniture more suitable to his tastes and painted the room black (much to Max's disappointment). Other than a shelf of books, including many that were banned because of tasteless material, there was not much else inside. Max glanced back at his son and could see a similar state on David's face.

Max sighed. "You're bored?" he guessed.

David shrugged. Realizing that Max was not going to let this go with a simple nod, David readied himself to answer. He stood if only to not feel inferior to his sire.

"For thirty years I've walked Santa Carla, the beaches, the town, the taverns seeking a friend only to discover that we are the only ones," David answered. "Two years ago I just gave up looking. I lost hope. I wish to have someone to talk to, someone to share my secrets with." He shrugged, feeling stupid for spilling his feelings to the older vampire.

It surprised him when Max did not laugh. The taller man placed a hand on David's shoulder. David shuddered. Even after all these years he had still not grown accustomed to physical comfort.

David stepped aside. "How have you handled it?" he asked making eye contact with the older vampire. "Correct me if I am wrong, but we can never find satisfaction in speaking with humans." David smirked. "Unless if using their idiocy for our own amusement."

Max smiled at the last statement. He sighed and leaned against the doorway. "That is the most difficult part of our life." He smiled if only to relieve the tension. "We never die, but in return we must kill and leave all hopes of making friends with our food behind us."

David nodded. A sudden thought hit him and he looked up at Max. "You were able to turn me. Would it be possible for us to turn someone else?"

Max frowned. "David, please stop," Max stated lifting his right hand. "That is not as easy a request as you think."

"But all you have to do is give him your blood," David countered.

Max shook his head. "I wish it were that easy," he replied. "But there is much responsibility with siring another vampire." He stroked his chin. "It is very much like fathering a child. One must be ready and willing to raise him the right way or he will turn rogue and cause trouble. One must be vampire material."

"Then how did you know I would be vampire material?" David asked in a tone that did not sit with Max.

Max chose to allow the disrespect to slide for now. If David kept up the behavior he would use force if necessary to put an end to it.

"I knew from the moment I met you that you had a hatred for human life," Max stated. "You were different. You were already dead to human society." Max smiled sincerely. "That's how I knew you were meant for my world."

David could not help but smile at Max's accurate description. After David's biological dad died David was never the same. His hometown probably jumped for joy the minute they heard the hotel David stayed at was demolished during the earthquake. He was what they called a troublemaker, one that their lives were better without. The latter part of his teenage years were speant defying everything sacred to mortal society. A vampire life was more his style.

"Try not to fret," Max said clapping David on the shoulder twice. "Someday I will find a second son and you'll be wishing to be an only child once more."

David knew those words were meant to comfort him. He gave his father the privilege of a smile before politely asking him with his eyes to leave. Max quickly complied leaving David alone in his room.

David sat down on the foot of his bed, hunched over, with his hands folded in his lap. Max's talk lifted a burden off his chest, but there was still a part of him that desired a friend, a brother.

* * *

><p>The following night David found himself standing outside a bar smoking a cigarette. He already feasted on a homeless drunk and disposed of the body. Not a drop of blood remained on David's body or clothing. It surprised Max how neat of an eater David was.<p>

The young vampire observed the scene. A few musicians played for any spare change. A beatnik stood over to the side speaking his philosophies to anyone who would listen. The prostitutes pleaded successful men to give them a chance. More sophisticated gold-diggers waited inside the speakeasy for millionaires to fall into their trap. David smiled at their attempts; in a way they were not that different from vampires.

David sighed at the lack of happenings. He wished that the prohibition would end so that people could be more outward with their activities, if only to give him some amusement. He tossed the tobacco product on the cement and crunched it with his boot. He walked away while mentally daring a policeman to stop him with the threat of giving him a littering ticket.

The vampire tightened his black jacket about his frame and continued to walk. He pondered how if some developer turned Santa Carla into a tourist attraction they could bring in serious revenue. David snorted at the thought of it happening anytime soon.

The sound of shouts stopped David in his tracks. His curious ears listened for the origin of the sounds. He dashed behind the backwall of where the commotion began. He peered around the corner to see a man in his early twenties standing with a beer bottle to the sky. If any law enforcers saw him he would be whisked away to jail in no time. The boy had blonde curls beneath his bowler with a large smile that would melt the heart of any young girl. His bright blue eyes would also assist in that mission. He was well-built with his arms bulging out of his undershirt. David surveyed the scene for any chance of spotting where the rest of the man's attire may have fallen. He noticed the jacket lying over a brick wall that circled the building.

At the feet of this boy were two larger guys. Both were knocked out cold. David found himself smiling in awe at the puddle of blood forming around one man's head. He figured that the injury originated from the victim's ear.

The fight's victor stared over at David. He was startled at first, mistaking David for a cop.

The vampire realized he had been seen and stepped forward. He smirked at the human then nodded at the two lumps lying on the ground.

"What happened?" David asked, somewhat disappointed that he missed the action. Still hearing the events recounted would give him some sort of entertainment.

The boy shrugged. "I saw 'em drinkin' an' they didn't wanna share," he answered. "They then tried ta steal ma money." He gave a creepy grin that rivaled David's own smirk. "Couldn't have that, could I?"

David crossed his arms and shook his head. "Looks like you did an acceptional job."

The human smiled wider, were it possible. "Thanks," he said with his nose to the sky. He then received a strong whiff of blood. He sniffed the air before stepping towards David. "You've been fightin' too," he accused, pointing a finger.

David shrugged. "Perhaps," he answered.

The human's grin increased. "Ya know, ya sound like an int'restin' person," he said slinging an arm around David.

David forcefully pushed him away. The boy scowled. The two stared at each other for a moment. David wondered if the boy would attack him. He almost willed him to throw the first punch just so he could have a reason to fight back. David had been itching for a good fight over the last decade. The last time anyone posed a challenge was when some runaway stood his ground when David selected him for a meal. Needless to say David won, but it was still fun to have someone who was not willing to back down without a fight.

After a few minutes of silence the mortal laughed.

"You're a intimidatin' one," he said and offered his hand. David contemplated for a moment, but in time decided the human deserved the recongnition. He did take down two twice his size on his own. "I'm Curtis," he said with a tilt of his head.

David smirked. "David," he introduced."

Curtis smiled. "David, I think we'll be good frien's," he said.

David's grin grew wider than Curtis'. He looked over to the side and slightly chuckled. _Perhaps I have found a kindred spirit and a potential younger brother after all._

* * *

><p>There you have it. Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think thus far. Until next time.<p> 


	2. Kindred Spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or Jane Eyre.

Thank you ArchadianRose for your review of the last chapter.

After two months I've finally written a second chapter. I hope you all like. If you like it, love it, think something needs improvement, or really hate the story, please let me know in a review. All criticisms are welcome. Again, this is a prequel to my story Runaway.

On with chapter two!

* * *

><p>The hour neared six when the man of the house heard the front door swing open. He flicked the ashes from the end of the cigar, smiling when he picked up the scent. Max snuggled into the comfort of the leather chair. He had no qualms with displaying his wealth for any possible guest.<p>

The sound of shrill whistling entered the ancient vampire's ears. He chuckled as the shadow of his son passed by.

"I take it you had a good time tonight," Max said not tearing his eyes from the novel. It interested him that Charlotte Bronte mentioned the legend of the vampire in her most famous work. He found the story to be lagging, but it had a good, dark storyline, something he felt the more recent writers lacked.

David shrugged, "Maybe I did," the blonde said before heading to his room.

Max nodded at the reply. If David desired to discuss the events of the evening he would approach. David lingered in the doorway for a few moments more, contemplating whether or not he should mention Curtis to his father. After few minutes of debating he decided against it for the time being. Max heard the door close and chuckled as he took another drag of the cigar.

David rested in his bed as he lay awake. Over the last thirty years he had become well aware that sleep easily came for his kind at sunrise. It was only another half hour or so before that horrid heavenly body crept across the beach town, bathing the land in its rays. The undead boy shuddered at the thought of the light charring his skin. Max spared no details of what happened to the poor creature who was unlucky to be caught out during sunrise.

The blonde turned over on his side as his thoughts drifted over to Curtis. The curly haired lad reminded him so much of himself when he was that age. Sure he still appeared to be a mere rebellious teenager, though a good thirty years separated them. Max told him that of late David reminded him of a vampire too mature for his age. David snorted at the words, as during his mortal days he was used to hearing the opposite being spoken from the adults who grew tired of his antics. However, if Max wanted him to act more like a troublesome teenager, if only to keep up the appearance that he was the age he appeared, then perhaps he could comply. If only he someone to rebel with. The boy he met that evening seemed like the perfect person to become his companion in the undead life.

Were it his own thoughts or his body sensing the sun's morning call he know not, but his eyelids fluttered before casting him into darkness for the morning.

* * *

><p>The next night David was anxious to make his way into town. Max took notice of David's rush to ready himself. Usually the boy dawdled and sighed, mumbling about the monotony of an immortal life. Now the older vampire barely had a chance to speak with his son before he rushed out the door.<p>

"David, I have business in town tonight," Max spoke with the younger creature of the night. David nodded, understanding what his father was implying. He tossed the keys to Max before giving him a mock solute then headed towards the front door.

Max shook his head before pocketing the car keys. Even with David's ten year experience he was still somewhat uncomfortable with him behind the wheel. Max walked out to where the vehicle rested, the color of ebony. He ran a hand over the hood and glanced out towards the front of the gate where his son disappeared not five minutes ago. A part of him was curious at David's sudden change in mood, but he figured David would tell him before long. After all there was not much one of his kind could do to get in trouble.

Despite his young age, David was far too wise to do anything incredibly stupid to reveal themselves to the town. Even with their super strength, an uproar among the humans, especially when they were seriously outnumbered could be there end.

David walked the streets of Santa Carla in search for his new acquaintance. He was aware that Max would not turn another unless he knew he was vampire material. While David was still uncertain of Max's qualifications for joining his family, he knew it would take some time to convince his father that this boy was worthy of the title.

The blonde approached a raggedy tavern that tried to pass itself off as a restaurant. Every cop in the city knew that illegal drinks were sold at the establishment. However they were the main customers who accepted the bribe of two free drinks a night in exchange for their silence. Two of those corrupt officers sat at the bar enjoying the intoxicated beverages while a barmaid flirted with the larger of the two. David rolled his eyes at the ridiculous human behavior. However he was grateful these kind existed as they made the perfect prey.

A loud yell complete with blonde hair gave David a reason to smile and directed his movement. David stole behind the light-haired youth. He extended his fingers then draped them over the boy's shoulder. Curtis shrieked then turned around with a clenched fist. He sent it flying at David's face. The vampire threw up a hand which caught the boy's fist. Curtis glared at David for a few moments until his brain registered the figure standing before him.

"Hey, man!" Curtis shouted, holding his mug high in the air. "Come for a drink?" he asked. David cringed at the heavy scent of beer on the mortal's breath. That was one advantage to being a vampire, intoxicated beverages had little effect on their kind, and left no odor on their breath.

"It's been kind of boring tonight, then I ran into you," David said half sitting on the stool.

Curtis chuckled. "Sorry ta dis'point, but I'm not into men," he said taking a heavy swig. He held the cup high, calling over for the barmaid. Much to his displeasure the older lady came to his aid. He gave her a smirk then tossed the cup at her face. She grumbled under her deep voice about the problem with youth nowadays before hobbling over towards the bar.

"That wasn't very gentlemanly of you," David said without making eye contact with the human.

He watched Curtis shrug out of the corner of his eye. "What can'a'say?" he said while snorting back snot. He swallowed the lugi then dug his blue eyes into David's pale face. "I 'spect decent serv'se at a bar, y'know," he said.

The barmaid returned with the drink. She lazily smacked it down on the table causing a stream to slosh over the side. Curtis smacked his lips then grabbed the woman's arm. She turned to him with a scowl on her wrinkled face.

"Learn your place!" he shouted as he splashed the beverage in her face.

She cried out as she wiped the liquid from her stinging eyes. Curtis pointed and laughed while a few other customers rushed to her aid. One man dabbed at her eyes with a soiled cloth.

"What's your problem?" a man twice Curtis' age growled as he gripped onto the youth's jacket.

"She's a lousy server," Curtis said with a laugh.

The man released one arm and reared it back. David crossed his arms, more than ready for some good entertainment. Something about watching humans engage in battle excited him.

Curtis kicked the man in the knee before the fist collided with his mouth. The man bent down to tend to his injury bringing his face at the right level for Curtis to release a right cross. Two teeth shot out of the man's mouth, splattering blood on Curtis' face.

Curtis smirked at the three now taking their friend's place. Still it was the human's next move that most fascinated the vampire. Curtis stuck out his tongue then licked the crimson liquid from his chin. David saw him visibly swallow the stranger's blood then smile.

"Yummy," Curtis said with a sick laugh.

"There's something wrong with this one," one of the boy's opponents stated.

"We'll be doing mankind a favor by takin' him out," said the largest one.

Curtis shot a quick glance David's way then said with a smirk, "You watchin'?"

With those words he leapt up and slammed his fist into the side of the first man's nose. David's smile widened at the sound of cartilage ripping. Curtis then bashed his fist into his opponent's jaw, automatically breaking the bone the moment of contact. The largest of the crew moved behind Curtis. The blonde saw him and ducked down so that he piled on top of his other friend. Curtis then gave a swift kick to both men's sides. The robust man jumped up and readied himself to grab the smaller man. Curtis kneed him in the groin. When the attacker froze in pain Curtis gave him a blow to each eye then another to the chest for good measure.

Curtis brushed the dust from his hands while admiring his handiwork. David whistled then joined the fight's victor.

"Very impressive," the vampire said as he lit up.

"Got another?" Curtis asked.

David smiled then handed one of his cigarettes to his new friend. He held the light at the tip then waited for the boy to inhale before blowing out the match.

"Alright you two, that's enough," two policemen said as they made their way to the blonde pair standing at the front of the bar. Curtis squirmed in the second man's grip while the other forced a pair of handcuffs on him. The cop stomped on the cigarette before pushing him out. He looked over at the bar owner then shouted, "I'll deal with this establishment later."

The second cop shackled David then pushed both out to where the car awaited their arrival. Both David and Curtis were shoved into the back seat of the cop car. David glanced over at Curtis who sat with a scowl.

"You can take down three men twice your size, but not the police?" David questioned.

Curtis shrugged, "Didn't want the whole force on us, did I?"

David sighed. He shifted into a more comfortable position as the police took their seats in the front. He glanced over at the boy who did not appear to be frightened so much as agitated. David settled in. Though he could break the chains and eliminate both law enforcers in three seconds, he wanted to use this time to get to know Curtis.

It was half past nine when the car pulled up to the station. The police were none too gentle with removing the criminals from their vehicle. David kept an amused smile on his face while Curtis struggled with each rough move the cop made. The two were tossed into matching chairs in front of a desk.

No words were exchanged during the twenty minute period of waiting. David's stomach grumbled and he felt his eyes drooping. The scent of warm bodies filled to the brim with that red delicacy teased his nose. The array of arrogant humans was just begging to have their jugulars busted. He licked his dry lips imagining the taste of the bitter liquid sliding down his throat.

At last the man assigned to interrogate them finally approached the desk. The officer, a man of thirty, peered over at the two troublemakers. He narrowed his eyes then scrunched his nose at the sight of blood covering Curtis' shirt.

"A fight?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Curtis merely shrugged. The cop picked up a rolled up newspaper and smacked him atop the head. "You think this is a joke, boy?" Curtis gave him an innocent smile and another shrug which earned him yet another swat. David could not contain his laughter at the comical sight before him. "You want the same treatment?" the cop asked in a tone that revealed he would fulfill his threat.

"They started it," Curtis stated.

"That's not what the witnesses said," he said glancing down at the report that was handed to him.

David sighed in annoyance. Not only was this man keeping him from his meal, but because of Curtis' actions the bar was likely to be shut down.

The officer continued to read, "They also have you on accounts of assaulting the waitress."

"She gave poor serv'se," Curtis spat.

The cop's face became a deep crimson as he began swatting mercilessly at Curtis' head. The newspaper shredded due to the repeated force. It was only the hysterical laughter coming from David that ceased the man's actions.

"And what about you?" he asked pointing the shredded paper at the vampire.

David stifled his chuckles. "In my defense, I was just standing there when it happened," David replied.

Curtis sent the other blonde a fierce glare.

"Well, fortunately for you we have two who can testify to that," he said as he motioned for a subordinate to release David. With two swift movements David found himself rubbing the red area on his now freed hands. "Watch the company you keep," the cop said to David then nodded for the other officer to lead David away.

"Yes, sir," David said with a mock salute.

"There's no need for wise guys," the cop guiding him lectured. "You better go home to your folks."

David sneered at the law enforcer. In reality he probably had a good ten years on the man. However his physical appearance labeled him as an older adolescent.

David vanished into the darkness. He hid out in the shadows of the trees nearest to the police station. When the traffic lowered and the amount of lights diminished David began his mission to infiltrate the station.

He slipped in through the window of one of the holding cells. A lowly criminal, high out of his mind, who had been charged with disorderly conduct, sat on the floor in a catatonic state. David cupped a hand around the man's mouth. His eyes widened and his arms flailed as muffled grunts rang out from the gag. David glanced out through the bars, glad that the officer assigned to watch him had left on a bathroom break. With the man too far gone there was no need for tight security.

David pulled out a blade he lifted off a previous victim two nights ago and sliced the side of the man's neck. He lowered his lips to the wound and quickly drank as he had been taught to in a state of emergency. David increased his grip on the man's neck as he tossed all over in a vain attempt to throw the creature from his body. As the criminal's actions subsided so did David's drinking. He tossed the blade down at the man's feet then slipped through the bars just in time to avoid encountering the security.

A suicide was one thing to explain, but the death of a cop, especially with so many on the force having already seen his face, was another.

The watchman approached the cells when he noticed the man he was responsible for lying sprawled out on the floor with a puddle of red surrounding his body. He cursed loudly then ran up to the gates. He called for reinforcements. The other two in the vicinity rushed to his side. The first cop unlocked the door, making room for him and his colleagues to enter.

David stifled his urge to laugh at the predictability of humans as he shuffled unnoticed over to where Curtis waited. The young mortal, curious to the commotion, stood at the door in hopes of catching a glimpse or a word that would satisfy his curiosity. He nearly jumped when David stepped in front of him. The moment his eyes registered the figure standing in front of him he scowled then turned his back towards the vampire.

"Come on, Curtis, don't be that way," David said in a mock soothing voice.

"You 'bandoned me, some frien' you are," Curtis said over his shoulder.

David yanked the lock from the door which caught Curtis' attention. Though David could feel the increase in the boy's heart rate he did a great job as pretending not to be alarmed.

"It was the only way I could rescue you," David said twisting the lock around one of the bars. He smiled slyly at the human, "There was no way they'd let you go."

Curtis' frown fell when he analyzed David's statement. "S'pose yer right," he said with a shrug.

"Good, now let's go before they see us," David said opening the door and grabbing the mortal's arm. He checked in case there were any officers waiting with guns. He pushed Curtis ahead then followed close behind.

One of the cops tending to the supposed suicide heard the clatter of shoes heading towards the back exit. He pulled out a pistol and ran after them.

David kicked the back door down. Curtis checked over his shoulder then ran out after the vampire. The two stopped in the courtyard of the police station.

"Now what?" Curtis asked.

"Halt!" the policeman shouted as he pointed the pistol in their direction.

"Forgot a drawback?" Curtis chided.

"You're welcome," David grumbled.

He stepped forward and extended his arms, daring the cop to shoot. If he did this quickly then there would only be one witness to dispose of. He could lay low for the next twenty years, as boring as that would be, then remerge as king of Santa Carla. One look at Curtis and he knew that would never fly with him, but there was little they could do in the situation.

"Don't be a fool," the cop said cautiously approaching them.

David merely smirked. He launched forward which caused the man to panic and pull the trigger. David toppled backwards as a stream of silver liquid poured down his chest.

Curtis cupped a hand over his mouth. The only person who had ever truly cared for him had been shot. His only real friend was now a dead man. He tilted his head to the left and dropped his hand when he realized that unlike the other dead men he had encountered in his life David had yet to fall. Instead the blonde lifted his head and let out a wicked laugh.

The cop dropped his gun and ran back towards the safety of the station. Before Curtis could blink David stood behind the officer. The man screamed and yelled, his face contorted in absolute horror at the creature above him. In one swift movement Curtis heard the snap of a neck.

Curtis stepped backwards, his legs suddenly feeling like jelly. David hoisted the corpse over his shoulder then turned to face the gaping human. The look of horror remained on the dead man's face. Still it was the distorted face that replaced the once handsome features on David's face that most frightened the boy. The glowing yellow eyes along with the facial features so often used in the decoration of gargoyles stared back at him. David parted his lips to speak revealing the fangs.

"Reinforcements will be here any second, we have to go now," David ordered.

Without waiting for a reply, irrelevant to the fact that it would take about half an hour for Curtis to regain his ability to speak, David tossed Curtis' limp form over his other shoulder. Curtis gripped arm tightly as David took to the sky. The human's heart raced. The building which recently held him prisoner was now a mere speck on a patch of brown.

He whimpered softly, unknown to him that David's ears could pick up the most miniscule sounds. All he could do was hold on for dear life, not sure how much longer that would last. He was now at the mercy of this creature he once declared a friend.

* * *

><p>There you have it. What do you think? Please let me know in a review. Thanks for reading and have a lovely day!<p> 


	3. New Addition to the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did those awful sequels never would've happened.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter. All feedback and criticism is welcome.

* * *

><p>David landed himself and Curtis atop of a cliff overlooking the ocean. He tossed the shivering boy on the rocky formation then turned to face the ravenous waves. With a smirk David heaved the corpse into the hungry waters below. In no time the water consumed the jailer's body, blotting out all evidence that he ever existed.<p>

David turned to face the trembling mortal who sat on his knees. He made no attempt to hide the amusement on his vampiric features as he slowly approached the human.

"Are—are ya gonna kill me too?" Curtis stammered.

David had to hand it to the human, for someone about to meet their end at the hands of a vampire he was putting up his best brave front. Unfortunately Curtis' racing heart betrayed his façade. David's clanking boots stopped as he knelt down beside the frightened teen. He placed a clawed finger under Curtis' neck. The sweet iron-scented liquid beneath the flesh raced at a faster pace, the way David preferred to feast. For some reason the taste was better when the victim was scared.

"I—I'm not af—afraid of ya," Curtis said swallowing saliva. He tried to return his fearful eyes back to normal.

"You should be," David countered. "Do you know what I could do to you right now?" He let the claw scratch along the mortal's chin, careful not to slice the artery. "I know human anatomy. I experimented with a few of my victims' bodies back in the early twenties."

Curtis tilted his head to the side, slightly wincing as the tip of David's claw pierced his skin. "Really?" Curtis asked with an interested smile. "Why?"

David shrugged. "I got bored," he replied. "I had no friends. My kind and yours really don't get along well. The same reason a lion and a gazelle can't be friends." David released his hold on Curtis and rose to his feet. The sound of rushing waves filled the silence. David turned his back towards Curtis, stepping closer to the cliff. "I needed something to pass the time, so I found a new hobby."

He heard Curtis shift while trying to move to his feet. David turned swiftly, the sudden action causing Curtis to lose his bearings and fall flat on his behind. David smirked and made his way to the still shivering mortal.

"I experimented with live and dead victims," he replied. "I started on the dead ones, taking them here, away from civilization and slicing the skin. I removed the top layers and looked upon the many blood vessels, seeing the fattest ones and which ones to sever to find the most efficient means of killing as well as which ones would provide a more filling meal."

"So yer a scient'st?" Curtis asked.

David nodded. "That's a good way to put it." He knelt down beside Curtis and slung an arm around his neck, reveling in the sudden rush of blood within the human's body. "You see, vampires have laws too," David stated. "We can't just go kill anyone we want anytime."

"How come?" Curtis asked. "Thought ya could do whatcha wanted."

David shook his head. "My kind can't let yours know we exist. It would make feeding too difficult. Better to let them think of us as a folktale." David stared into Curtis' blue eyes with his golden ones. "But we can do whatever we want to our victims as long as it doesn't attract the attention of others. Experiments like this are allowed if it will benefit vampires as a whole." David's smile widened. "When my father asked, I let him think that I was trying to find the most efficient way to kill to increase our food supply and shorten the victim's death."

Curtis leaned forward. "Nev'r thought ya had so many rules," he said.

David lowered himself on his knees directly in front of Curtis. "Are you afraid of this form?"

Curtis shook his head. "If Imma die, bett'r be by a vampire," he said with a sick grin.

David's grin increased, "That's what I'm glad to hear." His features returned to their human form.

Curtis raised his brow. "Yer not gonna kill me?" he asked.

David shook his head, "No." He offered his hand to the mortal which Curtis hesitantly grabbed. David hoisted Curtis to his feet. "You hate your human life, don't you?" David asked looking the other blonde in the eyes.

Curtis nodded. "Humans're stupid. Yer kinds better."

David grinned, his fangs slipping through. "What if I told you there was a way for you to be one of us."

* * *

><p>Max strolled silently along the pathway, greeting each person he came across. Two children, a boy of seven and a girl of five looked up at the older man with pleading eyes. They could tell from his attire that he was one of the lucky ones that had not been affected as tragically as the rest of the town.<p>

Max smiled lovingly at the children and placed a five cent piece in each of their hands. They each thanked them and the girl wrapped her arms around the man's waist before running off in the direction of the canteen. Max watched them disappeared into the crowded area.

The lead vampire of Santa Carla had kept his eyes on the town since his arrival almost eighty years prior. He considered himself the father and protector of the land. He knew those kids' parents, both of whom were good, honest people. He watched how much the family's already struggling existence worsened since the children's father lost his life in a railroad accident two years ago. The mother worked herself to exhaustion each day to make the money necessary to keep what little food she could provide on the table for her kids, sacrificing nourishments for herself. Last Christmas Max sent the family an anonymous gift of a generous amount of money to buy them a hearty dinner.

He approached an enormous group clustered near the jailhouse. Max's curiosity got the better of him. He heard some mutterings about an escaped prisoner. Max's heart raced, perhaps it was time for him to play hero once again and rid Santa Carla of further filth. After all criminals were Max's favorite food.

"What's going on, gentlemen?" Max asked, catching the attention of a few. Several of them were acquainted with the eccentric, wealthy man who lived on his own. Supposedly he was related to the man who was the owner of the hotel that took a tumble at the beginning of the century. As of yet there had been no confirmations of those rumors.

"There was a jailbreak," a rather large man with an even larger mustache answered. "He killed a guard and everything."

"They say he had an accomplice," said another. "A really scary guy."

"And another inmate killed himself," a man with a high-pitched voice added.

"What's that gotta do with the case at hand," the fat man asked, smacking the other over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Quite a bit of excitement for sleepy little Santa Carla, huh?" Max asked.

The three men shrugged. It had been one of the more interesting newsstories of late. After all all the reported missing cases were getting too much to handle. Most people blamed the sea for claiming the lives of many of those who had gone missing. After all seven corpses of identified missing persons had drifted ashore within the last five years. And with tha farmer having been executed for the various body parts found on his property, the citizens found a reason to breathe at hopes that the number of deaths would decrease. Some of them believed that the man who was captured possibly had something to do with further disappearances. The people of Santa Carla now had a reason to worry since the suspect escaped.

"Think he's one of those killers?" the man with the high-pitched voice asked.

"Nah," a new man replied as he joined the conversation. "I was at the bar when he was arrested for fighting. Some weird blonde kid was there with him. He got himself arrested too."

"Sounds like a good-for-nothing," one of the men added. "Our town can do with less of them."

Max thanked the men for their information then left before the conversation turned into a rant of how things had gone downhill since they were children. Though Max had to agree. Things were not nearly as bad in the nineteenth century as they were now. Even David had become more of a rebel since the 1920s. He only hoped things returned to a purer way before long. He hated to think of what the future would hold if technology continued to grow and children drifted further away from traditional ways.

A night of searching for the perpetrator proved to be futile. There were none whose hearts raced out of guilt or fear of being caught by the police. No, the only fear that surfaced was that this man would not be captured before someone's life became the cost of his existence.

Two-thousand feet above the ground Max noticed two figures walking along the dangerous, rocky cliff that had claimed too many lives in the past. He shook his head at the upcoming news story of two foolish teenagers who fell to their deaths while sneaking about in a place they did not belong. Were he not so concerned about being found out Max would have swooped in and saved them from their ultimate death. He shrugged it off. Perhaps after enough of those stupid teenagers met their ends humans would learn.

He nearly flew by when he noticed the one of the figures floating above the savage waves waiting for a fool to drop into its clutches. He narrowed his eyes. Santa Carla was his territory and he was more than willing to destroy invaders. Vampire clans lived harmoniously with each other as long as there was a good amount of space between the two. Max had already claimed this city as his own.

He descended at a swift pace. The closer he arrived he gasped in shock. There his very son hovered in the presence of a human. Max kept his distance a hundred yards away and sniffed. Sure enough, the boy smelt of human blood. His blood boiled as he hurried to meet with the two. The human was destined to die now, but he needed a few words with David.

David saw the figure moving then smirked when he recognized the shape.

"Max, good to see you could come," David stated as he lowered himself on the cliff.

"David, what on earth are you doing?" Max snapped. "You know the rules. Do you want us to be found out?"

"Relax," David said placing a hand on Curtis' shoulder. "You once told me that you chose to turn me because I had something that was different from the other humans. That I despised the human way of life, that I wanted something more. You saw something else in me that drove you to turn me."

"Why are you bringing that up now, in front of him at any cost?" Max growled.

David leaned his head on Curtis' shoulder. "When I brought up the loneliness fifteen years ago, you told me if there was another like me then he could join our family." David nodded at Curtis. "Curtis, here, is molded after me. We're two of a kind."

Curtis answered with a smirk that was identical to David's. Max could tell by the boy's mannerisms there were so many similarities between the two. He had an air about him that proved there was some truth in David's words. However it felt more like a rebellious nature rather than someone who would make a decent vampire citizen.

Max stepped closer to the human. "I don't know, David," he said in a calm voice.

David's eyes narrowed. "But I've already chosen him." He paused then added, "The way you chose me."

Max sighed. He excused himself from Curtis who replied with a mock salute. Max's frown deepened at the human's obvious disrespect for authority. Did he not know he was in the presence of the most powerful vampire within a three hundred mile radius? Max shook it off for the time being. However that detail remained in the back of his head. David was already showing signs of disrespect over the past two decades, the last thing his son needed was to be around another who would be a bad influence on his manners.

Max pulled David away by the sleeve of his shirt. The two stood out of hearing range for a human. Max watched as Curtis played with a sharp rock he found along the edge of the cliff. He sat down on that edge, dangling his feet over the side. That one had a good amount of courage, that much was certain, an important trait among the vampires. Their kind could not afford to have a coward in its midst.

"You don't like him?" David asked.

Max turned to meet David's eyes with his own. "Look, David, I'm sure he's someone you would have a lot of fun with, but there's just something about him that makes me hesitant to turn him," Max replied.

David crossed his arms and stated, "I wasn't exactly a model citizen and you chose me."

"There was something special about you," Max replied. "The instant I met you I could feel it. You had lost all interest in a human life. You wanted something more, something that a normal existance could not grant you. And that's what I gave you."

"Believe me, I'm grateful for that," David replied. "But I see something similar in Curtis."

"Curtis," Max repeated turning to face the boy who answered to that name. He tossed the rock into the sea, grinning at the amount of skips it made before the waves swallowed it. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Max returned his gaze to David. "I'm hesitant to turn someone I don't feel would make a good vampire."

"You don't know that," David replied. "There was a bond the instant we met." He glanced over at Curtis who jumped up in boredom. He scratched his head, though the real itch being in forsaking his humanity. "He's not afraid of this life," David revealed. "When I told him that only with the blood he would stay a half until he made his first kill his eyes lit up. He has nothing against taking human lives. He admires blood as much as us."

Max was taken back. He shook his head then said, "I sense no bitterness or lost hope inside him. He strikes me as a psychotic beast who desires to kill. Or looking for an excuse to kill."

"Is that such a bad thing?" David asked. Max's widened eyes met with David's. David stepped forward. "He obviously despises humans. Why not give him the same chance you gave me."

Max sighed. "I just don't know, David," he said silently.

"Please," David said taking Max's arm. "Please. You said so yourself you want me to be happier, that I seem so glum all the time." David gave Max a smile. "I need a companion. Someone I can relate to. A friend and a brother." He nodded at Curtis. "Curtis will be all these things." He clamped his other hand over Max's wrist. "Please, I ask you to turn him. He wants it and so do I."

Max stared into David's pleading eyes. This was the first thing his son ever asked of him. Unlike David this one really wanted a life of darkness. He looked over at Curtis who stood blowing loose strands from his forehead. Was he really willing to join them?

"Curtis," Max called over. The blonde smiled and rushed over. Max's grave eyes wiped the smile from Curtis' face. For once the boy met someone who truly frightened him. There was something about him that demanded respect. "David has begged me to bring you into our family."

Curtis placed a hand over his heart and sent a mock touched expression in David's direction. David merely smirked at the gesture. This human was too much for him not to have a connection with.

"Curtis," Max growled earning him the mentioned's attention once more. "Are you willing to give up the entirety of your human life. Once you drink of my blood and make your first kill there is no going back." Curtis nodded. Max placed his hands on Curtis' shoulders and gripped tightly. "Are you sure? Do you understand that this is a permanent change?"

"'Course," said Curtis. "Nothin' please me more than ta give up this silly human life," Curtis answered. "I wanna life of blood and e'citement."

Max sighed. Against his better judgement he nodded. "Very well." His hand transformed into a claw. He dragged the sharpened nail his wrist. Curtis' eyes lit up at the sight of the crimson liquid. Max offered his arm to Curtis. "Drink it," he ordered. "A few days from now David will assist you in your first kill from there-"

"I hafta wait?" Curtis exclaimed. "Can't I kill now? Please?" he asked, his eyes showing a true delight at the privilege he will now possess.

That outburst nearly changed Max's mind. He was ready to eliminate the boy and chew David out for recruiting such a lunatic. However the last thing he wanted was for David to hate him.

"No, it will take a few days for the changes to occur," Max answered. "You must wait until you're ready."

Max's arm hovered in the air. It was still not too late to remove the substance from the greedy human lips. He could destroy Curtis with one quick motion. In time David would move on and forgive him. However, it would probably do his son some good to have somebody to talk to. David was correct when he said he needed a friend. With a deep breath Max offered the blood to his new childe.

Curtis accepted the gift and drank deeply, enjoying its taste. It almost disgusted David that the boy did not recoil at its taste. Max pulled away as Curtis was mid suckle. He desired more, but Max assured him he had enough for now.

"Bring him to the house and keep a close eye on him," Max instructed David. "He's your responsibility until he is a full vampire."

David nodded. He slung the somewhat dizzy half-vampire over his shoulder.

"What brought you out here tonight, anyway?" David asked.

Max shrugged. "Supposedly there was a jailbreak and I was hoping to catch the criminal. They make the best meals after all," Max answered.

Curtis began to giggle. David laughed outloud himself.

"What's so funny..." Max trailed off when everything clicked. "You had to choose him," he said before turning from David. Now his instincts that turning Curtis was a horrible idea increased dramatically.

David smiled with a groggy Curtis slumped over him. For the first time in thirty years he had a new friend and brother. This immortal life would not be so lonely anymore.

* * *

><p>There you have chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading. If you could please leave some feedback, I would be very happy. All criticism is welcome. Thanks.<p>

Until next time!


	4. Predator

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Boys.

Warnings: This chapter contains gruesome, graphic violence, death, and a detailed account of child abuse. If any of these things disturb you, you may not want to read.

This is a pretty long chapter which I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sun set leaving the beaches of Santa Carla to welcome the night. The people of the city were aware of the fact that there was a reason to fear the shadows. Every week two or three people turned up missing. The statistics were off as people such as prostitutes and tourists were not included in the missing reports.<p>

Two of the reasons for those fears walked the streets, their eyes searching for their next victims. To the eldest it was not as though killing was his hobby, he did so merely to survive. The smell of human blood enticed him. The sweet, iron scent gave him a high that no drug could compare with. Still it was the chase that he enjoyed the most. The look on the human's face when he or she stared in horror as they realized there was no escape provided enough thrills to last a lifetime. Fortunately for him, he had all eternity to thrive in that bliss.

The arrival of the night brought on new horrors for the town as there was a new predator that lurked in the safety of the blackness. The youngest undead wore a large grin as he imagined the details of his first kill. Over the last three days he had been confined to bed rest, feasting solely on the blood of Max and David. Max instructed him that all new vampires needed two to three days to adjust to the changes. However, any longer and the childe would grow weak. Seeing as how his new son formed no complications to the new blood he gave David permission to take him out for his first feed.

David could not help but smile at the excitement radiating off of his younger brother. Curtis had a spring in his step that reminded him of a child on his way to the sweet shop. The truth remained that David's mood had improved greatly since his brother's adoption.

At last the two reached their destination: Santa Carla Square. The small plaza was filled with shops, bars, and restaurants. They made sure to steer clear from the pub in which they were arrested a few nights prior. After all, the square provided more selections for the carnivores. With it being a Friday night there were twice the amount of choices.

David extended his arm in front of Curtis, stopping the latter's movements. Curtis huffed and crossed his arms in a childish manner.

"Take a look around," David said waving his hand. Curtis' gaze fell on the numerous people out for a night on the town. Most of them appeared worn down after a hard week's work.

Curtis licked his lips and took a step forward. David's hand grabbed him and pulled him back.

"This is your first hunt, Curtis," David said looking him in the eyes. The older vampire's eyes flashed yellow for a brief moment. He coughed into his hand and the eyes returned to their human color. "What are the rules?"

Curtis rolled his eyes. "You ruin all the fun wit' this rule crap," he grumbled.

"The rules," David repeated, his voice showing that it was not the time for games.

"Fine," Curtis groaned. "One, we can't kill no one in front of wit'esses," he said with a mock smile. "Two, we hafta pick low profile people, an' three get rid of th' bodies."

David nodded, "Very good," he said. "And what do we do with any witnesses to our feeding?" he asked with a wicked grin and lifted brow.

Curtis matched David's evil smile with one of his own. "They hafta go too," he said, licking his lips.

David clapped his brother on the shoulder. "I believe you're ready," he said with a laugh. "Now, shall we begin the hunt?"

Curtis nodded excitedly.

The two strolled down the square, keeping an eye out for anyone who appeared to look out of place or on their own. Most of the people consisted of families. David groaned and sucked his lips. Max made it clear that he preferred that they never select any upstanding citizens of Santa Carla who had families. More importantly Max forbade the killing of children. David had yet to break any of Max's rules.

The delicious smell radiating from all the humans kept distracting the younger vampire. He brought his fingers to his mouth to help push back the fangs that threatened to push forward. He listened to the steady rhythm of a hundred heartbeats. Each one had their own melody along with its own flavor. It seemed that the younger the victim the richer the scent. Curtis made a vow that the first human he fed upon would be under thirty.

David glanced over at the younger blonde to see him struggling. David smacked him on the back. Curtis glared up at the older vampire who merely replied with a glare. Curtis understood and straightened his posture. Max warned him before they left that taking deep breaths was the best way to fight off the pangs until he selected a victim. Even as a half-vampire he was well aware of how dangerous it was to attack in such a populated area.

A girl of nineteen dressed in fine fabrics, a rarity for their town, crossed in front of the vampires. Curtis turned his head. His vampiric eyes broke through the mask. He licked his lips as he watched her grasp at the perfect bun in the back of her head. She brushed a few pieces of lint from her jacket then continued the walk to her house.

"I've made my decision," Curtis said eyeing the woman's every move.

Her hands clamped tightly to the purse strings. He found it rather foolish of her to bring a name brand handbag into the midst of struggling people. He watched her walk without a care in the world, flounting her wealth for all to see and admire. She obviously came from a wealthy family. She never had to earn anything herself. Curtis growled as he walked her figure grow smaller the further she moved from them. He hated her. He despised her very being and he wanted her removed from existence.

The way she bounced with her hands clenching the strings of that purse was begging someone to attack and rob her. He believed that to be the thought of everyone in the square. The stigma of most people being decent, kind-hearted folks was only a lie, the truth he discovered early in his life.

The closer he watched the more he remembered. Detailed images of his past surfaced.

_When Curtis was seven his drunk of a father sold him to a shady man who owned a textile factory. Curtis spent long hours working in horrible conditions. Even when the child labor laws passed the factory owner sent the children away when the inspectors arrived. For that reason, any accidents involving minors were never reported. Most of them stayed under the radar and made no attempts to treat their underage employees any better. The monster that enslaved Curtis, paying him a third of what he was supposed to earn, beat him everytime he messed up a garment. So many nights the child went to bed hungry. He used to cry himself to sleep, but by the age of nine all his tears dried up. He became cold and silent, choosing not to speak to another for almost a year._

_A few weeks after his tenth birthday Curtis fell ill. He tried to hide his illness from his employer and it worked for two days. On the third his cough worsened and because of the amount of gin he used to help the wretched symptom he overslept. The second his employer realized he was missing he sought him in the basement where he forced all the minors to sleep. _

_The pathetic sight of a wheezing and sweating Curtis curled up underneath the blankets struck no chords of sympathy. He grabbed the blonde boy by the hair and smacked him across the face. He dropped the now weeping boy on the ground and kicked him mercilessly. Curtis crawled away, hoping to escape the furious fists. He snuck under another child's bed and shook as he kept a look out for the bulky man. He felt a tickle in his throat which he tried his best to suppress. His body was fated to betray him as he let out a series of violent coughs. The man approached the bed and tossed it away revealing the frightened face of the child._

_Curtis begged him to spare him further torment. The man replied by smacking him on the neck and shoulders repeatedly. Curtis reached for anything that would prove to be a savior in this trying moment. His small hand crept across a piece of jagged metal that was once used to help support one of the beds. He gripped it tightly, the edges slicing into his skin. In one swift motion he shoved the blade into the neck of his employer. _

_A stream of red cascaded onto his face. Curtis opened his eyes wide and realized what he did. The eyes of the dying man were wide in fear and pain. He gurgled as he tried to form words. When he opened his mouth the words fell of his tongue in the form of crimson droplets. Curtis shut his eyes as a drop splashed on his right eyelid. Another drop landed on his bottom lip. Curtis' pink tongue slipped out to taste his victory. It had a stinging, iron flavor which first came across as bitter. The further down his tongue it traveled the sweeter the taste. The man fell to the ground, in a curled position, his eyes gaping. _

_Two boys who watched the entire scene stared speechless with wide eyes. Curtis looked at them pleadingly as the three of them knew that despite the harsh treatment of the factory owner, the authorities would arrest and convict little Curtis for murder. No one would listen to the children and Curtis' life would be forever ruined. The younger of the two whispered something to the older to which he nodded. The two grabbed Curtis and assisted him out of the factory basement. The older one told him to run and never look back, that they would lie to the police, and tell them it was a freak accident. Curtis thanked them then ran away never to return._

_That was his first murder. Over the next eight years he had taken seven more lives. While that may have been the death count, Curtis never recovered from his first kill. That incident left him with a violent streak and an obsession with the scarlet liquid resting beneath the skin. Everytime someone crossed him they paid in blood. Whenever he parted a city he left a pile of bloody and bruised victims. Blood became his hobby and his solace. From that day everytime his eyes fell upon someone who was more fortunate than himself, someone he felt did not deserve what he or she owned, he made them pay for his childhood sufferings with pain of their own. His agonizing memories were erased with the blood of others. He neither showed nor felt any remorse. It was as though he was destined to someday become a vampire. It was now a title he held with pride._

David noticed the intense stare on his brother's face. His eyes followed Curtis' gaze. In the straight center of the younger vampire's stare was a woman in a soft blue dress and jacket. David remembered seeing her just a few moments ago. She was beautiful and well-off financially. David's gaze fell back on Curtis. It was not the lust of flesh or blood that focused his gaze, but something that appeared to be anger.

"Curtis," David said tapping the other on the shoulder, breaking him from his trance.

Curtis smiled up at David. "David, I made my choice," he said with evil displayed in his eyes.

David shook his head. "You can't kill her, Curtis, at least not now."

Curtis' eyes narrowed. "Why?" He glanced over his shoulder to see her almost disappeared from his range of vision. "She's by herself."

"She's the daughter of Dr. Rowland," David replied. "Her death is sure to get lots of media coverage. You know we're only supposed to go after those with low profiles."

Curtis growled. "That's not fair!" he spat gathering attention from those nearby. Once again those who had high standing and wealth were spared from the fate they deserved. The restriction only increased his desire to bleed her.

David placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. He knew for a fact he was not nearly this difficult when he turned. He remembered his first kill was so fast that he barely knew what was happening. He did not have the luxury of an older brother explaining everything for him. With Curtis Max made sure to give him all the rules up front. Perhaps he trusted David more, he wanted to experiment with his first son, or he really was suspicious of Curtis.

David grabbed Curtis by the suspenders and pulled him away from the majority of the crowd. With a deep scowl on his face he looked into the annoyed eyes of his brother. "Look, we can't draw attention to ourselves. It's a law."

Curtis groaned and rolled his eyes. "You're too upta't, David. I thought you were bet'r 'n' this," he said with a smirk. David could tell that Curtis was merely insulting him in hopes of converting him to his side of the argument.

"I'm not a fan of rules myself," David growled. "I've always gone against them, but these are rules that can't be ignored." He composed himself then added, "Besides this is your first kill. Maybe after you've been a vampire for a few years and you're more experienced and sophisticated in your killing methods then you can go after higher class people, but for now you can't."

Curtis blew a strand of hair out of his face. "You sound like Max," he scoffed. He turned from David to see that the woman was now out of his viewing range. Perhaps he would concede to David's terms for now. He could always save that one for a later date. She did not deserve a comfortable life that many children were not fortunate enough to enjoy.

David clamped his hand on Curtis' shoulder. The blonde glanced back at the smirking vampire.

"Well then, let's have some fun," David said with a nod of his head. Those words caught Curtis' attention.

They walked about the square for half an hour before coming across two lushes stumbling out of a bar. They both looked twenty years older than they actually were. The dark-haired one stumbled on the sidewalk, falling face-first on the pavement. His fair-haired friend pointed and laughed at his misery. The other guy lifted his head to reveal a stream of blood trickling down his nostril. He laughed away the pain as he lifted himself to his feet.

Curtis lifted his eyebrows at David as to ask if they were possibilities. David glanced over in time to see the one who helped his friend wave at the owner. David wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Why not?" Curtis asked.

"Happy regulars," David replied. "Someone would notice if they suddenly went missing."

Just then another two men walked out the door. The first one led the way with his chest puffed out while one who David classified as less confident, but bitter and full of spite, followed closely behind. The one who was obviously the leader of the two smoked happily on a cigarette while chatting away. His acquaintance nodded lazily at the other's ramblings. There was something about the leader's attitude that got beneath Curtis' skin.

The younger blonde looked up at David, pleading with his eyes if they could be their dinner. David shrugged and the two of them waited for the victims to get a head start. It was in no way fun if they caught their prey right away. The skilled cat knew it was much more amusing to make the mouse sweat before making the final strike.

When the humans made it ten yards ahead of them they jumped up from the bench they occupied. David strolled down the same direction the humans headed, making himself look as casual as possible. Curtis attempted to follow David's lead, but ended up looking more foolish than he intended. A couple of girls giggled as he passed. Curtis blew them kisses which made them gush and coo. He made a mental note to meet up with them later.

The humans trekked through Santa Carla Central Park. During the daylight hours March through November, it was a place that was portrayed as the perfect family-friendly park: lush, green, and flowers of all varieties blooming for public display. People from all over California who flocked to Santa Carla on holiday made an effort to visit that park. However at night the reputation changed. The many trees and bushes and secluded areas were a place where teenagers and young adults went to escape the rigid rules of society. Every twenty feet one expected to see a couple making out. There was also talk of shady people who used the night sky of that park as their fortress.

Curtis' feet crunched in the dry grass. David held out an arm to stop him. His icy blue eyes glared at the younger vampire and he brought a finger to his lips. Curtis glanced down at the decaying blades beneath him and nodded. He lifted his feet higher and placed them down softer to hide the sounds.

The humans laughed and pushed on another. The larger of the two pushed the other. He fell into a creek making the other howl in laughter. The one who had taken the plunge rose from the water, shrieking and shivering, shouting his frustrations in colorful language to his acquaintance. The one who had pushed him bent over with his hands on his knees, laughs pouring from his mouth.

"Ya think it's f-funny?" the drenched human shouted. "I-it's fr-freezing in there." His frail arms wrapped around themselves to help prove his point.

"Come on, lighten up," the other said with a snicker. "You needed a bath anyway."

The other man glared. He removed his soaked coat and draped it over his forearm, tiny streams of water leaking from the fabric. In time the streams reduced to a continuous falling of clear beads.

The two blondes watched from a safe distance. The older one's face held an ever-present smirk. The younger of the two crossed his arms and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"We gonna kill 'em er not?" Curtis asked.

David chuckled. He turned to the scowling vampire and patted his head. "You have to learn to be patient," David said. "It's not much fun to just rush in."

Curtis rolled his eyes. He shortly retorted, "It's better 'n' standin' over here watchin' 'em."

Once again David replied with a laugh. Curtis' frown deepened and the vein beneath his fair bangs throbbed against his forehead.

"Follow my lead," David said moving from their hiding place.

Curtis' eyes widened as he watched his brother make his way towards the unsuspecting humans. David greeted them who at first appeared shocked. After exchanging a few words David shared his cigarettes with the two. He lit a match to which both leaned the sticks of rolled tobacco towards. Curtis lowered his shoulders and treaded over.

"Who's this?" the larger man asked.

"My brother, Curtis," David replied. "Curtis, these are Ben and Harry," he replied pointing to each.

Curtis gave them his innocent smile and a small wave to which they replied with muffled "heys" and waves of their own. Curtis glanced over at David who gave him a nod and increased his smirk.

His eyes fell back on the two humans. The older and broader one who went by the name of Ben dressed to impress. His slacks were neat and shoes shined. A black vest with white pinstripes adorned his bleach white shirt. He wore a stylish hat atop his auburn curls. He had deep blue eyes, almost as blue as David's icy ones. The younger boy, Harry, who seemed more impatient than the other had plain, boring eyes compared to most humans. His lips were thin and his eyebrows were incredibly thick. He dressed less fashionably than his counterpart, though that could have been an unfair assumption seeing as how he recently took an unwanted dive in the creek.

"What brings you guys out tonight?" Harry asked if merely to make conversation.

"We were on our way home and decided to take a short cut," David answered noticing the deer in the headlights look on the younger's face. Curtis was never good at making excuses, that being the main reason why he always chose to flee the crime scene after spilling the blood. "We overheard yelling and I just wanted to check." David took a long drag from his cigarette. He blew the smoke out in a straight line. "Can't be too careful."

Ben flicked the ashes then took another puff while nodding at David's statement. Curtis crossed his arms. In all honesty he was hoping there would be more to David's planning other than small talk with worthless humans. Of course this was the first time he would see the vampire in hunting action, all he had to go on was his vivid imagination.

"We got off work and decided to have a few drinks," Ben said.

David nodded. "Where do you work?"

Ben exhaled smoke then replied, "Santa Carla News." He took another drag as a wide smile spread across his face. "After all this time of striving one of my stories made front page. We went out to celebrate." He wore his smile proudly. Curtis stole a look at Harry who merely rolled his eyes at the mention of the article.

"Congratulations," David said.

"Thank you," Ben said dropping the cigarette butt to the ground. He went to stomp then hesitated realizing the shoes he wore. He nodded at Harry who rolled his eyes but snuffed out the steaming stick.

"What was your article about?" David asked.

"Don't read many papers?" Harry asked.

David shook his head. "No, our father is very traditional. He doesn't let us read much outside classic literature." He tossed his finished cigarette to the ground next to where Ben's smashed one lie. "He'd flip if he knew about the cigs."

"We won't tell anyone, will we Harry?" Ben said casting a glance at his colleague.

Harry shook his head and made a zipping motion across his mouth. "Yer secret's safe with us," he replied.

"So what ya write 'bout?" Curtis asked while bumming a cigarette off of David. He twirled its slender body between his fingers.

"Right, right," Ben replied. "You know about all the disappearances in this area?"

David's eyes brightened. Curtis' bored frown quickly switched to a smile of interest. He leaned closer to the humans.

"No, tell us 'bout it," he said as smoke filtered through his teeth.

Ben crossed his arms. "Well, you see, there's been talk about people missing over the past fifty years," the reporter said. "It's gotten worse over the last thirty."

"You don't say," David said.

Harry nodded, "It's true." He pointed his thumb towards his friend, "After all _we _did the research." The vampires could not help but notice the amount of venom in the word "we." Ben was the only one oblivous to the way it was worded.

Ben interrupted, "From what I gathered from townspeople, on average two to three people go missing a week."

"Not countin' those who are never noticed," Harry added. Ben nodded in response to his statement.

David and Curtis exchanged glances. The baby vampire had to fight the intense urges to laugh. David stepped forward and clapped Ben on the shoulder.

"It disturbs me to hear that," the older blonde stated. He began to move away from the others. Curtis shifted and eventually moved farther from the humans as well. David turned to face the mortals once more. "Thanks for informing me. I'll try to keep an eye out for your articles more often."

Ben smiled and tipped his hat to the retreating boys. Harry threw his cigarette butt to the ground. He ran his foot over the dry blades beneath his shoe before snuffing the stick.

"Interesting fellows," Ben stated.

Harry shivered. "Not too sure, Benny," Harry replied. "Fer some reason I don't trust 'em."

Ben shrugged. He replied, "Eh, can't let the job get to you. They seem like good people to me. Someone real we can spend time with."

Harry nodded. It was a rarity for him to disagree with his friend. Although his gut warned him otherwise, he once again gave into Ben's analysis.

"Can we kill 'em now?" Curtis asked from where they hid behind a cluster of trees. David was grateful that the park was the home of so many trees.

David shook his head. "I don't think I want to," he said with a chuckle. "Not yet. That Ben would make a fun toy."

"What about the other one?" Curtis asked.

David smirked. "I think you found your first victim."

Curtis wicked grin increased. Perhaps David was correct in his theory about not rushing the kill.

* * *

><p>"You haven't said much all night," Ben said as he approached the bottom steps of his house.<p>

Harry glowered. "You expect me to keep bein' happy for you when ya threw me out the window?" Harry retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"I didn't make a scene at the party, or the bar, or in front of those weird guys, but I can't take it anymore from you," Harry replied. "I'm tired of bein' treated like yer subordinate. I want reco'nition where it's deserved."

Ben's brow narrowed. The younger reporter realized that Ben truly was in the dark.

"Who's idea was it to write 'bout the disappearances?" Harry asked, his arms straight by his side and hands tightly clenched.

Ben smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh my—is that what you're so mad about?" he gasped. "Look, I'm sorry, but this was my big break. You understand don't you," he lowered his arms in a pleading manner.

Harry scowled. "Then I s'pose that's all that matters," he spat through his teeth. "As long as Ben Mueller gets reco'nition then it doesn't matter what the world thinks of menial Harry." He turned sharply on his heels. "I'd only hoped it was the thrill of success that made you absen'mindended, but I see that's not the case."

Ben ran after a retreating Harry. He grabbed his arm. "Come on, don't do this." He turned Harry so that he could look him in the eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, really. You gotta believe me."

Harry glared. "I did the majority of the research. I presented you wit' the idea." He slung his arm forward, almost hitting Ben in the face. Neither man knew if the action was intentional. "Then you go an' get all the credit."

"I'm sorry, I really am," pleaded Ben. "You don't know how long I've been working at that paper. I saw an opportunity and took it." He grabbed Harry's shoulders. "I didn't mean to hurt you." His deep blue eyes stared into Harry's less glamorous ones. "I promise I'll tell everyone tomorrow. We'll both get credit for this article and the rest."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, I know how important this was to you." His eyes suddenly saddened. "I just wanted some reco'nition too."

Ben nodded, "I promise." He held out his hand. Harry hesitated for a moment then grasped Harry's hand in his. The two shook.

"Goodnight, we have a big day tomorrow," Ben said heading back towards his house.

Harry nodded. He said a farewell and turned. Deep down inside he wondered if Ben intended on keeping his promise. It would be sad if he earned a promising career at the price of a good friend. Like Ben, Harry had also wanted his shot at being a great reporter. He knew how much the boss had been pressing on Ben and offered him that research hoping the two of them would impress their superior together. Had he known how Ben would push him down and run away with the story he never would have mentioned it to the other man. Now all he had left was to hope Ben would speak the truth to the paper the next day.

The wind picked up about the time Harry said his farewell to Ben. He clutched his arms tighter, grumbling curses under his breath about Ben's sick sense of humor. The damp jacket swinging over his arm would do little to spare him from the nighttime chill. He was going to kill his colleague if he caught pneumonia or even the slightest cold.

Harry's thoughts returned to those two people they met at the park. Ben, being Ben, took an automatic liking to them. The fact that he and the older brother smoked the same brand of cigarettes only served to increase that bond. He could not shake the fact that there was something off about the two of them. When he spoke these fears to Ben he only brushed it off as paranoia. Harry wondered if he only thought that because he did not suspect them first.

Still it was not David who worried Harry as much as Curtis. There was something in his eyes that straight up scared him. While David and Ben were talking Harry had glanced over at Curtis, the one he figured was often ignored like himself, in hopes to start up conversation. That was when he saw Curtis grinning at him like someone with psychosis. The very thought of that smile made him shiver. Harry increased his hold on himself.

As he neared his house he heard another set of footsteps behind him. Harry stopped and held his breath. The sound of someone humming grew closer. He clenched his fists and spun around to see a figure moving towards him. He placed on leg behind him ready to pounce. When the light from the streetlamp casted itself on the approaching person, Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, hey, it's you," Harry said to the grinning blonde. Seeing Curtis in the light caused some of the fear to subside. Still that look in his eyes along with the fact that he randomly appeared on his own kept him on guard.

"Yeah, what a surprise," Curtis said with a laugh, stepping forward.

"What—what are you doin' out here?" Harry asked backing up. The original worrisome feeling returned.

Curtis shrugged. "Old man's sleepin', thought I'd go back out," he said with a chuckle. That laugh sent a chill down Harry's back. "Didn't think I'd run into you." He tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, weird," Harry said bringing both feet together. If Curtis was someone he should watch out for the last thing he wanted was for the boy to know he was on to him. "Where's—where's David?" he asked looking for the mentioned.

"Went to bed," Curtis replied. He smiled then added. "He's not one for stayin' out too late." He laughed then walked further into the shadows silently persuading the human to follow. "After that report ya wrote, ya might not wanna be out by ya'self," Curtis said leaning against a tree.

The shadows from the cluster of trees shielded them from the watchful eye. Harry lost all protection when he too was submerged into the blackness.

"Yeah, it's prob'ly a bad idea," Harry said, shivering harder. He looked around to realize the only source of light rested a good thirty feet away. The only ones out this time of night were either intoxicated or insane.

His trembling increased as he tried to move from Curtis. The blonde grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"Ya know, I've had my eye on you," Curtis said wearing that creepy smile. He licked his lips. "I've been growin' weak an' David told me I need to eat."

Harry nodded furiously. He reached into his pocket for his wallet. He stepped back holding the leather wallet a good ways away from the majority of his body. Curtis knocked the item from the man's hand. He grasped Harry by the neck and tossed him against the tree.

A jolt of power shot through Curtis' body when he heard the cry. Too long it had been since he had taken somebody's life. He had wanted to feel that rush again for so long, but it had been too risky. Beating someone to a bloody pulp was not the same as removing their spirit from their earthly house. He wanted to feel that taste of murder again. It was an itch that begged for scratching over the last three years. He hoped it was just a side effect of the first kill, but now he knew he wanted it. It was the only thing worth living anymore. Now he found gratitude for David and Max for giving him the chance to take as many lives as he wanted for the rest of eternity.

Curtis howled in glee as his fangs ripped through his gums. The human's eyes widened as he realized he was not dealing with any ordinary psycho. Curtis stared into the eyes of the mortal with his inhuman ones. He licked his lips then launched forward, forcing the canines into the mortal's neck. The fangs felt the human's racing pulse as it penetrated the vessel. He let the blood fall down his throat. It now had a sweeter taste than what he remembered as a child. Its flavor was addicting. He desired more and drank deeper.

Harry gurgled as the blood poured down his form. With Curtis hand clamped tightly over his mouth he could not call out for help. He only wished he had not spoken to Ben so horribly and that the latter had heeded his warning about those two. As always Harry had been right. His dying wish he hoped to pass telepathically to his colleague was for him to find and expose these awful creatures. At least with his death his best friend would have the story to make him more famous than any other reporter in history.

Curtis tossed the corpse to the ground. His face, shirt, and hands were covered in blood. It had been too long since he felt that sticky substance over and between his fingers. He brought the red to his lips and licked it like a child sucking the remainder of the ketchup from his fingers. He inhaled deeply and let it out. The strength within him was indescribable. He wanted more. He needed more. That maniacal grin that used to strike fear into the hearts of his victims returned. The monster he used to be had returned and none could stop him.

David watched from the distance. His face was slightly stained from his victim. He watched the other vampire's first feeding. He did a good job with the exception of the mess. Usually they would hide the bodies, but with the amount of blood staining the ground along with the incisions lining the human's body there was no way to link the death to a supernatural force. It would be labeled as a normal murder.

The only thing that worried him was the fact that the reporter Ben Mueller was still alive and could testify against them. David would ask Max his opinion on the matter when they returned home, but a large part of him hoped the lead vampire would let Mueller live. Playing with him would prove itself most enjoyable to David. He grinned. Selecting Curtis for a brother was the best idea he ever had.

* * *

><p>There you have it, everybody. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't know if anyone actually likes this story since no one reviewed the last two chapters, but I would really appreciate it if someone left a review for this one. All forms of feedback makes me happy.<p>

The bit with Harry and Ben was not a part of the original plot, but I like it. This is not the last you will see of Ben, as I now have a decent subplot for the story.

Until next time!


	5. Devour

I don't own The Lost Boys.

Warnings: Violence, blood, and suggestive material.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>The younger blonde woke twice during the day. The craving of that sweet, irony taste called to him. He could not wait until it became time for him to feed again. His body's defense system put him back into a state of sleep. The instant the sun set all three vampires rose from their resting place.<p>

David dressed quickly. Curtis played with the soles of his shoes. He changed the bloody shirt, but other than that kept the same clothes as the night before. David could care less about his brother's hygiene, but knew they had to sneak out before Max left for work lest he complain about Curtis' odd behavior.

The two wandered into town. There appeared to be less people out than normal on a Saturday. David lit a match, bringing the tiny object to the end of his cigarette. He inhaled and let the smoke rise out of his mouth like a spirit vacating his earthly vessel. David could not answer for sure where the soul went once the body was dead, but he knew the taste of death was divine.

A group of kids ran past the brothers. David smirked at the bliss of youth for they would find out within the next five years or so that the rest of their existence would be filled with nothing but pain and disappointment. Whoever the jerk was who spoke of living one's dreams deserved to be hit by a train.

"I cou'd end the li'l one's pain right now," Curtis whispered.

David's neck snapped as he turned to glower at his younger brother. He saw Curtis eying the youngest child like a lion stalking the weakest zebra. David watched as the smallest one stopped to hack into his hand. A puddle of blood stained his once white hand. He freaked and frantically tapped the tallest child on the shoulder. David shut his eyes while his ears tried to drown out the sound of screaming kids, and turned to face the younger child of the night with a glare.

"You can't feed on children," hissed David. He pushed Curtis with his shoulder, causing the latter to stumble.

Curtis growled then followed after the other. "Why not?" Curtis asked. "I'd be doin' 'im a favor, he won't live long anyway."

"Exactly," David replied. "By the stench of his blood I give him two more months if that."

"Then why delay?" Curtis asked with a creepy smirk that frightened the older vampire.

"One it goes against the rules and two…" David diverted his eyes from the other. "Diseased blood won't taste good. Trust me, I know."

Curtis rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Can't believe big, bad David gots a soft spot for chil'ren," Curtis laughed.

David grabbed Curtis by the collar of his shirt. He gripped the fabric as the button that was left undone would have grasped. "I don't know what you've heard or read, but vampires do have standards," David growled. "It's horrible to kill children and it goes against Max's rules."

Curtis pulled himself free from David's grasp. "Always followin' Max's rules like a good boy." He winked at David then strolled down the street holding onto his suspenders.

David rushed after the other. "You don't understand." He turned Curtis so that he was staring him in the eyes. Curtis stood a few inches shorter than David which forced him to look up to the older one. David hardened his tone and said, "We need to keep the press off us as best as possible. Someone kills nobodies, it's not a big deal. They probably won't even know they're gone. You kill a child the press will be all over it."

"Got it," Curtis said giving David a thumbs up.

David glared as Curtis walked by him with a smug look on his face. A few seconds later the frown curved the other way. Max would have found the behavior to be disrespectful, but it amused David. It would be nowhere near as fun if Curtis never challenged him.

The two entered a store. Max instructed the boys to be seen eating normal food in public so as not to arouse any rumors. In a city like Santa Carla gossip was constantly spreading. He gave each of his sons a dollar a week to buy any sort of human food. Despite some tales, vampires could eat normal food, but it did little to nourish them.

The clerk behind the counter was a man who appeared to be in his forties. He had a bald spot in the center of his head and wore clothes that were too tight for his large frame. A female who was most likely his daughter, a woman in her mid-twenties, smiled at the two. She had red-orange hair tied in two braids and oversized teeth that showed through her open grin. Her chin and nose protruded past her other features.

"What can I get you gentlemen tonight?" the clerk asked in a cheery voice. David could tell his friendliness was a natural trait. That one bought his ticket to life for it was difficult to find genuine people anymore.

David surveyed the many choices displayed on shelves. Most of them were things that made the bloodsucker's stomach churn. He pointed to a giant chocolate chip cookie sitting in the counter.

"I'll have one of those and maybe a berry tart," David said reaching into his pocket.

The store's owner beamed with joy. It was so rare that someone ordered more than one treat. He quickly retrieved the items his customer ordered. David slipped the correct amount of coins to the clerk. He chubby cheeks reddened at the feel of the cold coins in his palm.

"You going to eat anything, Curtis?" David called to the other who browsed about the store.

A boy of seven noticed the change in Curtis' hand and approached him. "'Scuse me," he said.

Curtis sneered down at the child who had snot trickling down his nostril. He smelt of manure and was void of front teeth.

"What you want?" Curtis asked harshly.

The boy slightly backed up as Curtis straightened out his posture. David leaned against the counter with the tart in hand. He took a bite and slowly let the taste caress his tongue. It could have used a bit more sugar, but it would be most impolite to tarnish the girl's lacking baking skills when she had so little going for her already.

"Can I get some change for a snack?" he asked giving Curtis his best smile.

"Go ta Hell," Curtis replied turning sharply from the child.

The owner's head turned a bright red while his daughter covered her mouth with her hand. The boy began to wail. He ran up and kicked Curtis hard in the shin. The newly turned vampire glared at the child. His fangs threatened to extend. It took all of his strength not to let his true eyes slip past the false human ones.

"Get outta my store!" the owner yelled pointing to the door.

That gave the child the amount of time needed to make his escape. Curtis growled a curse under his breath. He made a vow to hunt that boy down and end his life with his own hands whenever the opportunity arose that he could seperate himself from David.

Curtis slowly approached the counter. The man reached for the knife he kept hidden in case of emergencies like such. Curtis leaned against the counter and grinned at the man.

"That's no way to treat customers," Curtis said in a playful voice.

David tossed the tart paper into the nearby trashcan and took a large bite out of the cookie. This would be a most entertaining show.

Max instructed Curtis not to get into any more fights, at least not until he got a handle on his new abilities. Curtis agreed, though he never had any intentions of keeping his word.

"You think you someone big and bad?" Curtis asked with a laugh. He nodded at the girl. "You 'n' yer old maid daughter are nothin'," Curtis spat.

"How dare you?" the girl shrieked.

Curtis reached over and grabbed her chin. She struggled causing the creature to cackle. "I can really hurt ya right now. Devour you 'n' make ya less than ya a're'dy are." He finished with a sickening grin.

Her eyes fell on the larger guy in the store. A wave from David and Curtis released his hold on her. She inched closer to him which caused David's smile to grow. She leaned and whispered into his ear, "Can you do somethin' 'bout your friend?" she asked.

David whispered into her ear. "What'll you do for me if I do?"

His hypnotic blue eyes locked with hers. She stepped back in both fear and admiration. From the second he walked in she imagined herself tight in his embrace. Now that her wish had been granted she was begging her fairy godmother to take it back. David slipped a hand behind her back. She stumbled backwards, tripping over the bottles of milk stocked beside the counter.

"Stay—stay back!" she cried. "I'm not that kinda girl."

"That's what you say," David said as he lifted her. He pulled her closer to his body and nuzzled the side of her neck. She tried her best not to do anything, but the feeling was surreal. A purr escaped her lips. David pushed her to the room in the back, out of view of those who could enter the store. "See, I knew you weren't as pure as you were letting on." He kissed her neck tenderly. He lightly bit her bottom lip then whispered, "I saw how you looked at me since the moment I stepped through that door."

She stared into his eyes. They were so much more appealing in dimmed light. She desired to know how they looked in a pitch black room. Their lips locked. She leaned into the kiss. For over twelve years she dreamt of how her first kiss would taste. No fantasies ever lived up to the truth that was that man. He placed his hand beneath her chin and lifted her parted mouth into his. There was no doubt that this stranger had much experience. At the moment she could care less, she only wanted more of the physical bliss his mouth promised.

David's fingers gently stroked her collarbone. She shuddered at the feel of his gloved hand. She always imagined what leather clad fingers upon bare skin felt like, but until now never knew the true extent of its pleasure.

The girl shut her eyes and leaned her head back. David's claws extended and punctured her neck and chest. She made a grunting sound. Every word was trapped inside the voice box that had been tattered by the invasion of claws. David retracted causing her to gush at each hole. His tongue ran across her neck. She winced at the action that once caused her to moan. The older vampire felt pity for the store's owner—he had been so kind too.

The girl's father never knew she was missing. Curtis caught him by the throat. The human tried to beg, but all words escaped only in the form of panting. His face was the color of a ruby as he gasped for breath each time Curtis loosened his grip long enough for him to inhale.

"Ya know, this is all yer fault," Curtis said, tightening his grip.

The owner gasped and clawed at Curtis' hand. The enraged vampire slammed his victim's head against the metal casing which held all of his baked goods. Curtis dropped him on the shard littered floor. The human checked his head, cutting his hands on several slivers which were embedded in his skin.

Curtis kicked the mortal in the chin causing his head to smash against the cabinet. He let out a piercing scream as the glass shards sunk deeper into his cranium. The smell of blood filled the air, making its way into Curtis' nostrils. His eyes glowed amber and his fangs slipped through.

The vampire grabbed the whimpering human. Curtis lifted his head so that the mortal could see the true identity of the one who was about to feast on his pathetic carcass. The man gasped at first then spluttered nonsense. Curtis shook his head while clicking his tongue. He then ripped the man's ear off his teeth. The human yelled, sending Curtis into a realm of euphoria. He pulled harder at the tender flesh just to continue hearing that sound. He desired it. He needed it.

David entered as Curtis finished drinking from the area which once contained an ear. David lifted a brow at the severed body part.

"Don't you think you overdid it?" he asked.

Curtis replied by grinning at him with blood leaking through his yellow teeth. David nodded then motioned for Curtis to follow him out the back entrance.

"Wait," Curtis said grabbing the other vampire's arm. David turned and waited to hear what bright idea Curtis had this time. "Don't we hafta clean up the bodies or some crap?"

"Normally we would," David said with a chuckle. He pointed at the disarray that covered the floor. "Unfortunately with the mess you decided to make, which we don't have time to clean up, it'll just have to look like a robbery."

Curtis laughed then smacked David on the arm. "I like this method bett'r," he confessed. "Don't like cleanin' much."

David laughed then replied, "Yes, I believe that."

The two were about to head out when something caught David's eye. He bent down and picked up Saturday's newspaper. The headline read: "Brutal Murder of Santa Carla News' Colomnist: Still Think it's Coincidence?"

"What's so great 'bout a newspaper?" Curtis asked as he peered over David's shoulder.

"You're famous," David answered. He read the first few paragraphs out loud then laughed. He smirked at his brother. "Looks like Ben Mueller finally got his story."

The two shared a laugh. Things had surely gotten more interesting in Santa Carla since Curtis' adoption.

* * *

><p>I know it's a rather short chapter, but it had some good action. The next chapter will be longer. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.<p>

I hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Superior

Disclaimer: I do not on The Lost Boys.

Warnings: Graphic violence, implied rape (it's obvious that it happens, but doesn't go into detail of the act itself), horror, and dark images.

This chapter probably falls in between T and M. I don't think it's enough to be M, but if you think I should bump it up, please let me know. If you like this story and you want to continue reading, you might want to add it to your alerts, because it might turn to M in future chapters.

All forms of feedback are welcome. If you think something needs improvement, feel free to say so.

* * *

><p>Another glass of whiskey was placed before the mortal. He choked it back then banged the glass back on the counter. His deep blue eyes begged the bartender for another. The amber liquid displayed his own disgruntled reflection.<p>

The bartender secured the lid back on the precious liquid then hid it in the protective casing. While it was true most of the police in Santa Carla would not turn in the servers of the illegal beverage, as most were bribed with free drinks, he was not chancing the risk of that one virtuous cop entering his "dinning" establishment.

Mueller swished the liquid before gulping down half the contents. He wiped away the remaining gold beads from his upper lip then leaned his chin on his arms which were crossed over the counter.

Another man sat down beside him and ordered a beer. Ben lifted his head, recalling a bit of familiarity in that voice. He turned to see the face of the man he met two nights ago lighting a cigarette. David inhaled deeply and let the smoke leave his lips in a graceful line. The bottle was placed before him and the blonde promptly paid.

He gave a full smile to the acquaintance beside him before taking a long drag. He followed the smoke with a long swig of the bitter beverage.

"What's a big time reporter like you doing in a place like this?" David asked before taking another puff.

Ben sighed. He figured sooner or later someone would recognize him from the paper. He only hoped his new fame would not end up barring him from his favorite establishments.

"You read the last article?" Ben asked.

David exhaled. Ben swatted away the smoke that fluttered over towards his face.

"Afraid not," David replied. He took another sip of the beer then leaned closer to the human. His blood raced as he thought about his closest friend who would soon be placed six feet beneath the earth courtesies of Santa Carla's youngest monster. "You…uh…get any more information on those disappearances you been writing about?"

Ben shot him a glare. "Do you find that funny?" he snarled.

David widened his eyes and placed his near empty bottle on the counter. "I didn't mean to offend you," the blonde replied. "Two nights ago you were celebrating your success."

Having forgotten David's recent mentioning that he had not read the article he released a sigh and reached into his pocket. David's tongue fiddled with the cigarette in his mouth while he waited for whatever object the mortal would reveal. He slapped a newspaper on the counter. He nodded with his eyes that he wanted his acquaintance to read the headlining story.

"I only wish the cops would take me seriously," Ben said as he downed the rest of his whiskey.

David held the paper in front of his face to hide his smirk while reading about the remains of Curtis' first victim. It was a continuation of the one they read the night before. As of that morning no further evidence had been collected.

Ben continued to confess his worries, "I think this threatened whoever's been committing these abductions."

David nodded in interest. Ben pounded his fist on the counter catching the attention of everyone surrounding him. David stifled his snicker.

"I think he thought I was onto him and saw me as a threat," Ben revealed. He crossed his arms and stared at the bottom of his empty cup. "So he took out the weaker of the team, my closest friend, as a warning to me."

"Hmm…that's an interesting conclusion," David said as he rolled up the paper. "But it sounds to me like you're getting ahead of yourself." He tossed the newspaper back to its owner. "Really, you're talking about a sophisticated criminal here. How could someone do all this and not get caught?" David finished his words with another swig from the brown bottle.

"I don't know," said Ben with a sigh. He held his face in his hands. "I really don't know." He brought his sweating hands down to his thighs. "Don't think I don't know how farfetched that sounds. But…" he stared dreamily off into space while speaking. "Maybe I just want to know that there was something more to Harry's murder than just spontaneous violence." Ben gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth. David had to hide a smile for this was way too amusing to him. "Harry was my researcher on this topic. What if he knew some valuable information and…"

Ben ceased his words upon seeing the look of disbelief in his listener's eyes. He lowered his head upon realization of how ridiculous it all sounded.

The human let out a sigh. Even David had to feel sorry for the pathetic mortal with their various amounts of emotions. He was glad that his own kind was not driven by feelings.

"I know deep down it's just me wanting to make some sense of Harry's death," Ben said cradling the empty glass. "If I ever catch the guy who…"

He smacked it down on the counter, both watching as shards splintered in each direction. One slit into the human's wrist, leaving a thin trail of blood. The tantalizing scent invaded David's senses. He licked his lips while pushing back his fangs. A false restaurant full of people was not the best place for him to reveal his true identity.

David swallowed the collective saliva. He bit his lip then brushed the larger chunks of glass away from the human.

"I think you've had a little too much," David said. He grasped where the blood flowed. The warm liquid beneath his thumb brought back so many fond memories of late night kills. That one would make a most tasty meal. Not now, when the time called for it. There was so much fun he could have with that one—it would be a pity to end him so soon.

Ben waved his hand between David and himself. He said, "I shouldn't be burdening you with all my problems. I'm sure you got tons of 'em yourself."

David smirked then turned around on his stool. He crossed one leg over the other and leaned against the back of the counter, his elbows resting on the surface and his forearms hanging over. He tilted his head back and stared up at the tacky chandelier that was in need of a good dusting.

"We all got our troubles," David said. He smiled over at Ben then said, "Anytime you need someone to talk to, you come find me."

Ben offered David a smile then extended his hand. The vampire smirked and clamped tightly around the human's hand.

"I'll take you up on that," Ben said. He let out a happier sigh then said, "You know, it's hard to find good, honest people anymore. I'm glad you're an exception."

David smirked as he nodded in reply. If only he knew.

* * *

><p>The city's youngest vampire stalked the streets. He and his brother entered the bar close to twenty minutes ago. The older excused himself when he saw a familiar face sitting up at the bar. Curtis stood there making eyes with all the pretty females before he finally grew bored. Figuring there would be more excitement outside, Curtis took his leave, not bothering to share the news of his departure with David.<p>

Unfortunately for Curtis, he found the exact opposite to his prediction. There was not as many people out as there had been the last two nights. He figured not many people ventured out on the Sabbath. Only those who wallowed in sin found any reason to socialize in the shady area that he and David selected for their nightly prey. As for Curtis, those were the very people he desired to spend his time with before making the kill.

The sound of jazz caught Curtis' ears. He crept into a lounge that housed several local musicians. Several couples danced about the stage. Curtis swayed in tune with the melody. Just because he was superior to humans did not mean he could not enjoy their music. The couples ceased dancing when the song ended.

Curtis watched as a beautiful woman with golden curls stepped to the center of the stage. Her long fingers curled around the microphone stand. Curtis licked his lips as he thought of what else those fingers could do. Her hazelnut eyes met with each of the men in the audience as she began to croon. Her angelic contralto voice mesmerized the audience as she sang a love ballad which led those with partners to slow dance on the floor below.

A woman in her late twenties approached the vampire and tapped him on the shoulder. Curtis grimaced at her horrid appearance and waved her away before she could ask him to dance. She spat out a few choice words before making her leave. Curtis glared at the girl, he could easily make her his next meal, but did not want to waste his time dealing with her. His gaze focused on the object who would fulfill both his lust and his hunger.

Curtis sat at a table drinking soda while listening to the band until the clock read a few minutes after ten. The songbird spoke a sweet goodnight to those in the audience before turning about in her form-fitting, yellow dress. Curtis licked his lips as he thought of how he would rip that dress from her perfect form. He could already imagine his claws running through those golden curls.

The club owner announced to those still within the building that it would close within the next half hour. Curtis stood for what he desired was making her way out the back door. The blonde spoke a farewell to the owner who tipped his hat to him.

Making sure none were watching he slithered to the back of the building where the singer was saying farewell to the band members. The drummer helped her into her car before kissing her on the cheek. Curtis gritted his teeth, making a mental note to have that man's throat for dessert. The car started and the woman began her ride out of town. Curtis walked out to a secluded area near the woods and checked to make sure none were watching before taking to the sky.

His eyes glowed like a tiger's in the night as he watched her vehicle from below. She pulled up to a set of nice apartments that very few in the town could afford. He watched her perfect form wiggle into the entrance of the building. He crossed his arms and clicked his tongue, figuring he would have to find a new item on the menu. That was when the light clicked on in a room on the second floor. Her figure appeared behind the screen of a window.

Curtis waited for her to head to the bathroom before landing on the balcony outside her room. She emerged from the bathroom wearing a yellow robe tied off with a sash. Her hair had been let down from its pinned style. Curtis rapped on the pane with his knuckles. The woman glanced his way and jumped at the sight of a man standing out on her balcony. Curtis smiled then knocked again.

Out of curiosity the singer crossed over to the glass to see the face of one of the men she had witnessed at her show. In a sort of hypnotic trance she waltzed over to where the smiling blonde waited. She curled her fingers, fully aware of the dangers associated with allowing a stranger to enter her domain. However, one look into his eyes and all rational thinking died. Her hands peeled back the lock and pushed the frame open. The light wind from outside danced through her curls.

"You're inviting me in?" Curtis asked.

She nodded, "Please, come in," she said in a seductive tone similar to the one she used on stage.

Curtis wasted no time in entering. The human girl shut the door and stared at the bizarre creature she gave access to her quarters.

"Very nice house," Curtis said admiring the artwork nailed to the walls. The furniture was brand name and the linens were also among top designers. He turned to her and asked, "Did you earn all this yourself?"

She laughed then answered, "Had to sing for everything in here." She sat down on a wicker chair and extended the invitation to her guest as well.

"I can respe't that," Curtis said sitting across from her. His eyes stared into hers.

She felt an overwhelming urge to touch him which she willed away by lightly shaking her head.

"You know, it's weird that I let someone in without knowing his name," she said resting her chin on folded hands.

"It's Curtis," the vampire stated. "I know yers is Catherine Divine." He took her hand in his which she quickly slipped away.

"Nice to meet you, Curtis," she said, somewhat regretting her impulsive decision to let a stranger just walk in.

"You have a wonderful voice," Curtis said leaning closer. He could smell her sweet perfume. Beneath that scent was the one he craved. He licked his lips already tasting the bittersweet, iron flavor combined with shrill screams.

"Thanks," Catherine said. She ran a hand through her locks. "I have to do what I can to make a living."

"No man?" Curtis asked with a raised brow.

Catherine shook her head. "No, not a constant one anyway." She laughed then added, "It's normal in my line of work."

Curtis grabbed Catherine's hand. "I can change that," he said narrowing his eyes.

Catherine's heart raced. Curtis' breathing increased at the sound and smell of rushing blood through her veins. He could already taste it rolling down his tongue.

"That's kind of you," Catherine said pushing her chair back. "But I'd rather not have any commitments right now." She stood then pushed her chair back under the table.

"I'm not askin' for commi'men's," said Curtis as he moved forward.

Catherine's back hit the wall. "I think you should leave now," she said.

Curtis gave a mock pout. "That's no fun," he said.

She frantically looked around for any exit. She dashed off to the right in time to avoid Curtis' initial contact. He leapt up on the wall, crawled over the ceiling, then landed right in front of her. Catherine's lips trembled at the sight of Curtis' glowing eyes.

"Why don't you scream?" he asked, bearing his fangs.

Catherine released a heavy scream as Curtis grabbed her by the neck. He tossed her on the bed, snapping her spine in the process. Catherine heaved just to fight back her body's attempts to suffocate her. Curtis jumped on top of her, straddling her pelvis.

"See, no commi'men's," he said leaning closer to her face. Catherine spit right in his eye. Curtis growled and wiped the bubbling liquid from his face. "Now I'm mad," he growled.

Curtis extended his claws and swiped her across the face. Catherine screamed only to be sliced again on the other cheek. Curtis leaned forward and began licking the vermillion from the fresh wounds. The warm liquid smoothly ran down his throat like soup on a cold day. He offered the crying woman kisses in between sucks. The bottom half of his face was smeared in the red that once resided below the skin.

Curtis licked away the remainder on his lips before smirking down at the helpless woman. He could feel her strength slowly leaving her body. He unbuttoned his pants and threw off his shirt before shredding the garment from her body. Catherine's arms covered her shivering skin.

"No need fer that," Curtis whispered in her bloodstained ear. "I'll keep away the shivers."

The sounds of screams filled the room. The majority of the apartments were vacant for very few had the funds to stay in a building so nice. Those in the rooms closest to the singer tossed the yells off as their neighbor having yet another amorous activity with a shady man from the club.

A half hour later Curtis scrambled to throw on his clothes. He stared at the heaving woman lying in a puddle of her own blood. Her lungs fought their best to keep working. Her hazelnut eyes followed Curtis' move to the window. The bloodstained vampire gave her a wide smirk and stared down his nose at her helpless form.

"It's all yer fault, ya know," Curtis said to her as his hand gripped the knob. "Fer refusin' me I'm gonna let ya die slowly." With those parting words he threw open the door allowing the chilled wind to make its torture on her exposed skin.

Curtis jumped out onto the balcony before taking to the sky once more. Catherine groaned and wept as her body painfully continued to shut down. At the moment only her eyes and fingers could move. By the time she gathered enough energy to call for help the reaper would be there to collect her.

* * *

><p>The next night began with David meeting up with his new acquaintance in the same location. Curtis could not understand what it was about that human that captured David's interest. Perhaps he was not the only one who found pleasure in other's misery.<p>

Curtis had intended to wait a while for David to finish up his little meeting so that the two could find better excitement in town. The older brother showed no signs of leaving anytime soon. Curtis growled out loud catching the attention of everyone inside. He glared at a drunken old man who gaped at him. The decrepit man averted his gaze, selecting to stare solely at the golden beverage that proved to be his only friend since his teenage years.

David watched from his chair at the front of the building. He shook his head with a laugh then resumed his conversation with Ben Mueller.

The young creature of the night leapt off the steps of the establishment and hurried out into the square. He and David had feasted on a couple of prostitutes before their arrival in the square. With his belly full and his energy restored he hoped to find more fun only to find the town void of any life.

Curtis crossed his arms and began searching for any place David may have chosen to go. It was not like his older brother to just take off without any warning.

The scent of raisin bread filtered out through one of the stores. Curtis shrugged and made his way inside, automatically regretting his decision. It was a library that contained several tables and a few rocking chairs over by the fireplace. The interior was painted a light pink with wooden underpinning and a half-inch wooden railing separating the two colors wrapped all the way around the walls. Several slices of that tempting treat rested on a plate next to the front counter.

There appeared to only be two elderly ladies in the makeshift library. Curtis snatched a slice of bread then headed for the door. A yelp emitted from the mouth of a woman entering the building. Curtis glared at the figure before him. His glower only increased when he recognized the female standing two feet from him.

She was a lot prettier in person. The pricy pink dress that hung to her curves gave him enough motive to decapitate her. Still David's warning remained about that one. The daughter of Dr. Rowland, which meant she was off limits. What a pity as her throat begged him to tear it out.

"I'm sorry," she said offering him a kind smile.

"No, it's my fault," Curtis said moving aside.

She gave him one more smile before gracefully stepping into the store. The old woman at the counter smiled at the store's benefactor. She pulled out a few books from her basket and placed it on the counter.

"I found these in the nursery," she said with a soft laugh. The dove's coo caused Curtis' silver blood to boil. He wanted to rip that smile from her flawless face. How lovely she would look with a few claw marks and a missing larnyx.

"The children'll love 'em," the kind old woman said as she accepted the gift.

The two women talked a bit longer while Curtis hungrily eyed the privileged woman. His insides boiled with the curiosity of what she did to deserve to live a life of comfort while so many others had to live in such misery to provide her with luxuries that she was not deserving of. He vowed that her uselessness in the world would end by his own hand.

"That young man keeps lookin' at you," the librarian said nodding in Curtis' direction.

The young girl turned her head then looked back at the other women to which both shared a laugh. Curtis flushed.

The girl swayed her basket, switching hands, and slowly passed the vampire. She tossed her head in his direction giving him a sweet smile. She nodded in his direction then continued her walk out of the door.

Curtis smirked and followed her invitation. She looked over her shoulder with a smile to see him following closely behind.

"Are you going to introduce yourself anytime, my good sir?" she asked with one hand covering her lips.

"What can I say, I'm shy," Curtis said with a light nod of his head.

She giggled with her hand over her mouth. She shook her head and replied, "You don't strike me as a shy man."

Curtis' grin increased. "Then you don't know me good," he said.

She grimmaced at his lack of proper grammar. However her smile soon returned. "My name is Miss Emily Rowland," she said offering her hand to the stranger.

Curtis had to keep himself from laughing. He wondered if all the women in Santa Carla were that willing to let a strange man take advantage of him. Nonetheless he grasped her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips.

"You can call me Curtis," he said, his hypnotic eyes meeting hers. Emily found it difficult to breath. She fanned herself in the face with her hand. "Somethin' wrong?" Curtis asked tilting his head to the side. "Anyway I can help?"

Emily let out an uncomfortable sigh. "I don't know what came over me," she said taking her seat on the bench outside the library. She continued to fan her face. "I sometimes get weak and my head starts spinning."

Curtis gave her a mock pout. His false emotions fooled the girl as she smiled at him while he sat down beside her. Curtis figured she was used to men sitting in close proximity to her.

"Maybe you shud eat," Curtis said. He eyed her purse and sneered at its intricate design. He assumed she had plenty of cash inside to feed the starving bellies of an entire orphanage.

Emily nodded and pulled a piece of raisin bread out of her purse. The librarian was always willing to share her baked goods with the woman who donated to their business at least once a week. The quickly consumed the bread then leaned her head on Curtis' shoulder.

The vampire gently pet her soft locks. Her brown hairs were pinned in the same fashion of nearly everyone in town. His fingers slid against the soft skin on the side of her neck. His eyes rolled back as he imagined how sweet the blood would taste the day he stole everything from her. Perhaps that day would come sooner than he expected.

The claws slightly extended. His index finger stroked the perimeter of her earlobe. The irises switched to their natural color. She nuzzled closer to him, practically begging him to slay her right there. It was a wish he was willing to grant. The vampire felt his canines lengthening. It was going to be a most delicious meal.

"Curtis!" a familiar voice called catching the attention of both. Curtis' features quickly resumed to their human form. Emily gasped and straightened her posture. "What do you think you're doing?" David growled grabbing his brother by the arm. Curtis lowered his head for he could tell David was fighting the urge to transform.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" cried Emily. She looked at Curtis with sad eyes. "Mr. Curtis, I never intended to lean on you like that. It was most inappropriate of me." She looked up at David. "Please, sir, it was all my doing. Don't be angry with him."

David smiled at the girl and curled his fingers around hers. "Don't fret, I overreacted," David said placing his palm against his chest. "I didn't mean to alarm you, miss."

Emily returned David's smile with a kind one of her own. "A simple misunderstanding," she said. "It happens so often, I'm afraid." She placed a hand against her face and added, "So many men fall in love with me. I didn't mean any harm by it."

"No harm done," David said.

Emily nodded at the older vampire then returned her attention to Curtis. She took his hand in hers and nodded. "I hope to see you again soon," she said with a wink before hurrying off.

As soon as Emily was out of earshot, Curtis turned on David and slapped him hard on the shoulder. The lining of his irises glowed a bright amber as he glared flames at the older vampire.

"What was that 'bout?" he hissed.

"I've warned you about that one!" David replied in a calm, but firm voice. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Curtis clenched one fist next to his side. "You think yer the boss?"

"I am the older brother which puts me in charge while we are out," David answered. "Unless you want Max to know about your disregard for his rules."

Curtis growled. He could not wait for the day he became powerful enough to put both David and Max in their places.

Believing he made his point David nodded then turned on his heel. Curtis reached out and clamped his hand down on David's shoulder. The latter turned to face the former with interest in his eyes.

"We're superior to 'em, why we gotta hide from 'em?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"Believe it or not we can't live peacefully with them," David replied. "If they team up into twenty they can easily kill us." He returned his attention to the direction he planned on walking. "Just keep yourself out of the spotlight."

Curtis fumed as he silently followed David. For now he would follow their rules. However if they thought they could tame a true creature of darkness they had another thing coming.

* * *

><p>And there you have chapter six. I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review if you don't mind, I'm curious to whatever feedback you have.<p>

Until next time.


End file.
